Legend of the Maideen
by Alimoe
Summary: When time, distance, and legend pulls two lovers apart can they really endure the battle? This is the challenge Ash, a human boy, and Misty, the Maideen, must face together. An AAML Story about willpower, finding yourself, and the strength in love.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I want to thank my friend LadyV77 for beta-ing the story so far.

**Rating**: PG to PG-13 (although at the moment it's really G)

**Summary:** When two people are in love, all they really want is to be with the other. But when time, distance, species, and legend suggests otherwise can two lovers really endure the battle? This is the challenge Ash, a human boy, and Misty, the Maideen, must face together. An AAML Story about willpower, finding yourself, and the strength in love.

**Pairing:** **Ash/Misty**, Drew/May (canon, and seen randomly), others may be hinted at in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters, but I do owe this story line. :)

* * *

**It was once said that long ago there laid a small island in the Johto region where everyday, year after year, thousands of fishermen would catch wild Remoraid in huge woven nets to sell in the market.**

'_Ash!'_

**Until the day when the Titan of the Sea became so angry with the island it flooded it with water.**

'_What do you want to play today?'_

**The Titan of Land was angered by this action and retaliated against its fellow Titan, with the small island as their battleground.**

'_Race? Heh. You've gotta be kidding. You can never catch me, you know that.'_

**Furious and disappointed with the behavior of its two subordinates, the God of all Pokémon sent down the Sky Dragon with two spheres in each claw: a ruby and a sapphire sphere. **

'_Pfft, fine, your funeral. Ready?'_

**A bright light emitted from these two spheres and calmed down both Titans.**

'_Go!'_

**The Head God then sent the Titans down to, what we estimate to be, the current day Hoenn Region for them to sleep in separate, isolated, caves.**

'_See. Told ya, Ash!'_

**In case any further incidents were to arise between the two Titans, the Head God also sent its trusted Sky Dragon to the Hoenn region with instructions to rest the two spheres on a sacred mountain surrounded by fog. **

'_C'mon, Ash, don't be such a sore loser.'_

**It was said that while looking down at the once prosperous town, another God could only shake its head in sadness as it was about to leave. **

'_Gah! You can be such a baby.'_

**The sound of its trusted friend prevented this departure however. **

'_Are too.'_

**A star-shaped God lead the small group of Gods to a woman and two Goldeens. **

'_Are toooooo' _

**While their conversation will never be known to us humans, it is said that the eldest Goldeen gave up her life to save the life of an unborn human baby. **

'_I can beat you anytime, in any water.'_

**By combining the two life-forces legend says that a half-Goldeen, half-human child will be hatched. **

'_Oh yeah? Just you wait and see, Mr. Ketchum!'_

_...  
_

"Mr. Ketchum…"

"_**Mr. Ketchum!**_" A harsh voice rang.

"Huh?"

Laughter rang throughout the small lecture hall. Only the teacher sighed and tapped her finger against her folded arms. She could already feel the vein that was beginning to pop out from her forehead. "Are. You. Even. Paying. Attention?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Of course!" A black-haired teen replied merrily.

"Oh really?" She placed a hand on her hip and raised her opposite hand's index finger in the air. "Well then, Mr. Ketchum, please tell the class what story I was telling."

"Mist-T-the story of the Maideen!"

The class smirked at the correct answer while eagerly waiting for the teacher's outraged response.

Instead, she only grinned, "Very good, Ash."

A few disappointed sighs could be heard throughout the class; that was certainly anti-climatic. A hand rose from the class.

"Yes, Vincent?"

"Cissy, we all know the story of the Maideen. What does this have to do with class?" Vincent, a teen with light brown hair styled like a Midkip's cheek, whined.

The class laughed a bit while Ash just sat back, preparing for the explosion that was about to unwind. Ash's friend next to him, Richie, didn't notice the classroom stir-up, instead he looked at Ash with concerned eyes.

The teacher grind her teeth again, "That's at _least_ Ms. Cissy!" She replied to Vincent, "Or Cissy-sensei! Teacher even! I _AM_ a gym leader in the Orange League and deserve that respect! You students will do well to remember that!"

"Yes, teacher!" They all replied with almost military-like unity.

A smile crossed her face, "Much better."

Ash just simply shook his head in amusement and was ready to float back into his own world. Except, his friend wouldn't let him.

"Psst. Psst. Ash! Do you have _her_ on your mind again?" Ash's friend whispered.

"Wha?" Ash responded, keeping his voice down as well. "Richie, what would make you think that? You know I haven't seen her since I was ten, why would I be thinking about her now?"

"For one thing you knew who I was talking about without me having to say her name..." Richie replied rather flatly, clearly not amused at Ash's now embarrassed face as he turned to look away, "Plus, you said 'Mist.' I mean it makes sense that you thought of her, seeing that you think she's the-"

"Shh! Wait!" Ash whispered harshly while returning his attention back to the classroom conversation.

Richie could only let out a small, disappointed, sigh and also returned his attention back to the teacher.

"- is because of the news. I'm sure by now all of you have heard about the recent alleged sighting of the Maideen in the legend."

Most of the class shook their heads yes. Ash, however, just straightened up and fought back the urge to raise his hand.

'It couldn't be … It just can't_ …_' He told himself, trying to stay as calm as possible. His friends frequently joked about him being an open book, letting every emotion and thought that crossed his mind out, but this time he couldn't. The chances of this 'sighting' being true were slim. Right?

Jimmy raised his hand after a few visible nudges from Marina, his unofficial girlfriend. "Cissy-sensei? I haven't seen the interview; I hope that isn't a requirement for the assignment." He said as diplomatic as ever.

Cissy gave the boy a wink, letting her youthfulness show for a moment, "That's okay, Jimmy. I have a recording here; but before I show it I want to tell you guys the assignment."

She took a deep breath, straightened out a bit, and slowly scanned her the class, making eye contact with each and every one of her students. "The year is almost over, class, and this will be your last assignment before finals." After pausing for the expected 'yays' and 'woo-hoo's' she continued. "I must say teaching this class has been… interesting. Both the school and I have put you through a lot. You should all take pride in your studies, but I've had enough for the year. This last paper won't be about the different probabilities in battle, advantages of levels or elements, experienced versus wild or any combination thereof."

Another pause for more 'yays'.

"But your final will, so don't forget it." She said seriously and with just enough emphasis to prevent a full case of senior-slump in her class. "This last paper will be about her, the Maideen." She walked behind her desk and placed her hands firmly on it. "No one knows, heh, for starters, if she exists. Has she ever existed? Will she appear in the future? If she did or does or will exist, what do you think she'd be like? What's her personality? What's her relationship to her peers? Who are her peers? The legend tells us so little; I want you to write a paper about _who _the Maideen is."

Students just nodded in agreement, suddenly interested in the assignment. Cissy smirked and mentally patted herself on the back for her slyness on having properly disguised the 'pokémon and human relationship' paper. When she'd heard the interview on the news, she couldn't help but think that the Maideen was the perfect embodiment of the relationship between pokémon and people. The Maideen was, therefore, the perfect way to trick her students into giving their all in one last 'fun' paper instead of doing a lackluster job on a 'boring' assignment.

"I hope you were taking notes on those questions." She said firmly, "Because I will be looking for some of those points in your papers."

With a few 'aww's from the students who didn't take notes, Cissy merely turned on the projection monitor and began playing the interview to get the class quiet again.

Ash watched intently at first, but it was boring. Some lame swimmer going out for a joy-swim who didn't catch a Seadra – big whoop.

"Such a fake." He whispered to Richie, a slightly bitter taste in his words.

Richie only gave him a sympathetic smile back, he knew how much Ash was hoping _she _would be back. He'd always known Ash to be such a happy, energetic… though a bit dense… trainer. That's why the few times that Ash stared into space thinking about the Maideen made Richie nervous. A lot of the girls at school had a crush on Ash; why would he deprive himself of happiness just to wait for a legend? "Sorry about that, pal."

Ash sat back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. "Pfft. It's okay. I guess people would do anything to make the news; even lie about seeing her." He whispered back with mild disgust.

Richie just shook his head in semi-amusement. 'He defends a myth… _great_.' He returned to the interview, hoping he didn't miss much about the 'sighting'.

"_So you didn't see much of her form then?"_ The interviewer asked.

"_No, not much, but enough._" The swimmer replied. "_Just as the smokescreen was clearing up I sort of saw her face._"

"_How much? Any details?_"

"_Well, I saw her red-hair; it was really long_" Ash peeked one of his eyes open at this, now slightly interested.

"_Anything else?_"

"_I heard her voice. It sounded like she was yelling at me_"

Ash nearly fell forward at this. The students in the surrounding seats snickered a bit, figuring he had suddenly woken up from a small nap. But Ash didn't hear them, he could only hear the interview now.

"_Yelling? Why would she do that_?"

The swimmer stumbled a bit, "_I – I don't know. Maybe she was upset about me trying to capture one of her friends._"

"Liar!" Ash whispered cynically.

"Ash!" Richie interjected, also in a whisper.

"What? She knows the laws! She wouldn't interfere!" He was beginning to have trouble keeping his voice so low.

The reporter nodded with an understanding smile. "_Perhaps so._"

"_I tried to capture her but she swam away too fast. Perhaps another time._" The man laughed off.

"_We all wish you luck on that. And with that, this is JPN – Johto Pokémon News, I'm-_"

"Okay, class, that's it." Cissy said while stopping the recording. She glanced at the clock, "It's about time to go anyways, so get working on my papers! You have a five minute head start!"

"Yes, teacher!" The class replied before quickly packing up.

Ash however just sat in his seat for the moment, trying to let it sink in.

'_I tried to capture her but she swam away too fast. Perhaps another time' _The swimmer had said. Another, playful, voice rang in Ash's head. '_You can never catch me, you know that.'_

Ash mentally laughed, 'Heh. You will never catch her. I've been trying for eight years and haven't.'

Richie shook his friend to snap him out of his thoughts. "Ash, c'mon. Let's go."

The boy looked up at his friend and gave him the widest smile possible, "Misty's finally back!"

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I want to thank my friend LadyV77 for beta-ing the story so far. :) And thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I truly appreciate it.

**Rating**: PG to PG-13 (although at the moment it's really G)**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters, but I do owe this story line. :)

**_Note: [ ] indicates Pokémon language while "Quotes" indicates human language. ' ' indicates thought._**

* * *

A young maiden looked up toward the surface once more; she'd been doing that a lot today. After seeing several shadows pass over the waters above her, she slowed down her fins to a stop. [I don't understand mother; why are we going against the tide?]

A Goldeen stopped and turned around to face her daughter. [Look up, Kasumi! See all the boats? There was never this many boats in the water until...] Her gaze was redirected to the small Horsea that was trying to catch up and then to the shorter strands of red hair that now dangled in front of her daughter's face. She hasn't seen her daughter's hair with 'bangs,' as the humans call them, since her daughter had a run-in with a Krabby when she was 4 cycles-old and that lead her to meeting... With a small sigh, she shook the thought out of her head and decided to rephrase her answer, [I want to swim to a place that's quiet, at least until the humans lose interest. It just so happens that the quiet place I have in mind is against the tides for the time being, so bear with me.]

Misty had a feeling her mother was going to originally imply that this move was due to her fight with that human over Tatsu, but decided not to bring it up. If her mother didn't bring it up, Misty wasn't going to aggravate her. Playing it safe, Misty just nodded, [Go on ahead mother; I'm going to wait for Tatsu. Perhaps I'll give him a small break when he catches up?]

[I'd prefer not to leave you, Kasumi.] Her mother replied with a worried expression. [He's not even ours; there's no need to wait.]

[Mother! He's only a hatchling! The poor boy has been separated from his family, and since ours seems misplaced as well, one more doesn't hurt.]

Knowing she was defeated in that argument, the Goldeen just gave a small nod. [Fine. I shall scout for proper rock-beds for the night. Stay here. Unless a human comes; in that case swim down as far as you can.]

Misty nodded and waited until her mother was out of sight before going back to swim along the Horsea. [Tatsu, are you okay?]

[I'm fine. _–huff huff–_ Just a bit –_huff_- tired.] The seahorse stopped to catch his breath. [I've never swam –_huff_- so fast for –_huff_- so long.]

Misty just smiled at him. [I understand, Tatsu. Would you like a ride to the waiting spot?] She asked while offering out her cupped hands as a small resting spot for him to sit while she swam.

Tatsu only shook his head and merrily replied [No, thank you, Misty!] Misty just smiled back, still finding it odd how Horseas can't show their expressions in a smile or frown like a Goldeen can and instead fully rely on their tone and eyes. [I need to get stronger and faster so I can stay with my new family.] He replied with a wink, [I can't do that if you carry me.]

Misty had to admit that she admired the young Horsea - he had a good heart, and a strong will. [Can we go a little slower though?] He asked with a small sweat drop.

Misty giggled a bit from Tatsu's sudden cuteness before nodding. [Of course.] She replied as they both started swimming again, this time at a much slower pace.

[Umm, Misty, may I ask you a question?] The small seahorse asked rather timidly.

[Sure, Tatsu, what is it?]

[Well... I... I heard...] Tatsu shook his head and decided to try a different question. [W-why do you introduce yourself as Misty when your mother calls you Kasumi?]

Misty only smiled, [Misty is my real name. Mother said it was given to me by the Gods when she begged for a child.]

[Ohhh!]

[I guess one of the conditions was that she couldn't change my name, I had to at least know it.] She let out a small giggle, [But she refuses to call me that. She says 'Kasumi' is much more elegant and suited for a Goldeen such as myself.]

Misty looked up to the surface of the water, [But I rather like the name 'Misty', it's what _he_ called me after all.]

Tatsu looked up at Misty rather confused, [He? Who's _he_? A handsome young Seaking or Goldeen?]

A laugh escaped her, [No, most of our kind don't like to be around mother or me.] Turning more serious, Misty just looked ahead as though recalling a fond memory, [It was a human boy.]

'_Misty!_' A voice echoes in her head._ '_Heh. I still can't get his smiling face out of my mind,' she smiled to herself.

[A human boy?] Tatsu nearly choked on water out of shock.

[Shh! Tatsu!] Misty looked forward towards her mother's direction before giving the sea horse a small warning look. [He's a good human. He's kinda goofy, you should see his grin, but he has a good heart. He was always passionate about pokémon and treated all pokémon like they were his friends. He's a good person; you could tell by looking into his eyes.] Misty's face turned cold. [Unlike that horrid swimmer!] Oooo. Just thinking about the jerk made her blood boil.

* * *

[Mother, where are we going?]

[To an island, dear, now hurry up. This matter is of great importance to both of us.]

[How can it be important if I don't even know what it's about…] Misty mumbled to herself.

Kumiko simply sighed, [Please, Katsumi, none of that today. I fear we are running out of time.]

[Yes, mother.] Misty replied, sensing the urgency in her voice.

[GET _AWAAAAAAAY_! LET'S GO CHILDREN!]

Misty turned her head, [Mother, what was that? A smokescreen?]

[Nothing, Kasumi, just a battle.]

She turned back to face her mother, hoping that her eyes would persuade her mother more than her own words. [Multiple Pokémon being attacked? That's not in the laws!]

[How do you know the number of Pokémon?]

[He said _children_.] Misty turned around, [I'm taking a look!]

[No! Wait! Kasumi!] But her mother's cries became distant as Misty swam as close as she could to the edge of the smokescreen.

She heard a man and a few Pokémon coughing.

"Whe -_cough, cough_- where did they go?"

[Father! Father! Where are you, Father?] Misty heard a small voice cry.

'_Oh no! That Seadra must've left one of his children behind!_'

"Ah-ha! So there's one left! Bulbasaur use Vine Whip to hold 'im down!"

[Gotcha!]

[Ahh!]

"Pickachu use thundershock on 'im! Don't stop until you hear 'im give in"

[Take this! –_cough_-]

[AHHHHHHHHH!]

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" Misty interjected while swimming into the scene.

[Wha?]

"Pikachu, did I tell you to stop?"

Misty went behind the small Horsea [Don't worry, I'll get you out of this. But if you know smoke screen, I can sure use some cover – this one is fading out a little too fast.] Misty whispered while trying to undo the bind on the small Pokémon.

[What's going on? -_cough_- Who's on my vines? –_cough, cough_- Who's there?]

"Not you too, Bulbasaur! Now I don't have you two here to simply goof off. Attack!"

[Hurry, Horsea!]

[I-I'll try.] The Horsea replied, still sounding rather scared. He shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. [S-SMOKE SCREEN!] He shouted as a large amount of black ink diluted across the water.

[Yay! It worked!] Misty took advantage of the situation to loosen up the vines just enough to pull out the Horsea. [Don't worry, you're safe now.] She said while holding him close to her chest.

She returned her attention back to the trainer. "YOU STUPID HUMAN! How _**dare**_ you violate one of the most _**fundamental laws**_ between Pokémon and humans! When capturing Pokémon IT'S A ONE-ON-ONE BATTLE! **IDIOT**!"

"What? Who's yelling?"

"And didn't you hear your Pokémon cough? They're taking in water! Next time, take better care of your Pokémon or your punishment will be far worse!" Misty swam away as fast as she could after that. The smoke screen was wearing off and she couldn't take any risk of being _completely_ caught. Being partially caught was worth it for this little Horsea, she determined.

A tingly sensation then passed through her body, she looked back slightly while steering to the right and within the next second she felt the bitter sting of an electric based attack. Luckily, she turned away enough to divert most of the attack; unfortunately the lightning did manage to knick in a few areas. The most noticeable was the few front strands of hair were singed short and the longer strands fell down her face and body as they made their way down to the ocean floor. 'Too close!' Misty thought to herself as she forced herself to kick her speed up a notch.

[Kasumi! Kasumi!] Her mother swam up to her. [Child, why did you…] Kumiko only looked at her daughter's face and gently stroked the newly placed hair. A small cut on her arm, and a slight burn on her scales but thankfully no damage on any of her fins. A sigh of relief crossed her lips. It all was too close for her liking, but at least her daughter was in good condition.

[This one came a little close.] Misty said while touching her new bangs, not used to the feeling of short hair. [It's a good thing Pikachu showed me how to sense an electric attack when I was young.] She said with a relieved smile.

Kumiko ignored the reference and frowned, [Why would you put yourself…]

Her daughter, once again, cut her off as she revealed a small, scared, Horsea in her arms.

Misty looked up, her eyes pleading, [I just couldn't, Mother. Two against one is against the law. You know that better than anyone…]

Kumiko sighed in reluctant understanding. This would have consequences. [Does this one have a name?]

[T-Tatsu.] He replied while still cuddling into Misty's arms for comfort.

[Fine. Let us look for Tatsu's father shall we?]

Misty gave an enthusiastic nod. [Can you swim?] She gently asked the hatchling cuddling into her.

Tatsu nodded and slowly swam out of Misty arms. [W-What's your name?] He asked while looking away.

[Ka - Misty. My name is Misty.]

Tatsu nodded and looked at his savior in her full form for the first time. It was true; she was really a Goldeen at the bottom, well… more like a stretched out Goldeen, and a human towards the top. Her face was human, long hair the color of a Goldeen's scale with now three odd truffles swaying just past her forehead. Her ears were like small fins in appearance, as the color seemed to be a gradient of peach like skin to orange and white thin scales, much like a Goldeen's pectoral fins. Shoulders, and arms were human in appearance, and the top portion of her chest was exposed. The bottom portion was covered in white scales, and secured her chest much like a female swimmer he once saw had secured her frame in a "water suit" as his father called it. Unlike that female, Misty's scales parted in the middle in the middle of her torso to expose a peach belly with a small hole in it before the scales reappeared in a 'U' shape as a more Goldeen frame could be seen instead of human hips. She did have a dorsal fin that went up to just beneath her shoulder blades, a tail fin, and two pectoral fins. Overall her appearance was odd for a Pokémon, to say the least.

'_Still!_' Tatsu shook his head before looking into Misty's green eyes. [Thank you, Misty.]

* * *

They searched for hours but they couldn't find Tatsu's father, or any of his brothers or sisters. Misty turned back to Tatsu, stopping him in his tracks, [I'm… so sorry he tore you away from your family…]

Tatsu paused in wonder, before shaking his head, [It's okay, Misty. Father always told us each of us had a destiny. I guess my destiny was to be with you and your mother.] Tatsu said with such kindness in his eyes.

Misty smiled back. [Well, I'm very grateful to destiny then.]

They both started swimming again, the waiting spot seeming no closer than when they started.

[Do you think you'll ever see him again?]

Misty turned her head to Tatsu, [Who?]

[This human boy.]

Misty paused for a moment and looked at her right pinky with the utmost care. [We did promise.] She said more to herself than to her small friend. She swam back to Tatsu's side and happily replied, [We definitely will! We made a date with destiny a long time ago.]

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I want to thank my friend LadyV77 for beta-ing the story so far. :) And thank you Bittersweet Romanticide for reviewing the last chapter. I truly appreciate it.

**Rating**: PG to PG-13 (although at the moment it's really G)**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters, but I do owe this story line. :)

* * *

May let out a long yawn while walking out of the brick library. She stretched her arms out before letting them return promptly to the side of her red skirt.

"Mr. Wallace is really killing me with that final. How many more weeks do we have to study?" She asked her boyfriend walking next to her, who was also stretching. Studying contest videos for three hours can be oddly tiring considering you're only sitting and watching a T.V.

"No where near enough to watch the remaining twenty videos for a third time." Drew turned his head towards his girlfriend. "Remind me why I chose Johto Academy instead of returning back to Hoenn." He said with a wink.

May let a sly smile cross her face as she gently bumped his side. "I'm not sure, you claimed there was "something important" you needed to do in Johto. Something about an "important person"..."

"Oh! Right! I should really start working on that. I don't want that important person to get away." Drew began to smirk.

"So now you remember?" Her smile grew wider, as she stopped with Drew following suit, "I always wondered why you gave up that handsome green tie of Hoenn for the red tie of Johto." She twirled the Johto uniform tie in her hand, idly playing with the cut off pokéball logo towards the bottom.

"I like red; it's the same color as the rose I give to my "important person" as you called her." Drew smiled.

"Should I be jealous of this girl?" May teased.

Drew leaned further down, his voice low, "Very. She's a very talented Pokémon coordinator. In fact, she has everything, talent, brilliance under pressure, and beauty to match."

May's smile beamed while beginning to lean up. "She sounds like a good catch. Maybe you should get started on trying to win her over." May whispered.

Drew's smile grew as he leaned down, "I plan to start right-"

"Excuse me, guys!" Ash said while running between the couple, effectively breaking them apart.

Drew sighed, of all the timing...

May just blushed and with tight fists yelled, "**ASH!**" as loud as she could.

"Sorry, no time to waste! I need to study!" He shouted back, not missing a step. Ash smirked, "And Drew, next time think of a better place to kiss May!"

Both blushed but sure enough moved to the side, and sat on a bench. So maybe kissing your girlfriend outside of the library days before "cram week" wasn't the best idea.

Drew popped his head up as his thought caught up to him. He turned to May, both blinking a few times, trying to adsorb what had just happened. Did Ash, _Ash_, just say he needed to _study_? The two words didn't mix.

"Oi, Ash!" Richie called, as he ran towards him.

Drew was the first of the two to regain the ability to speak, "He was sure in a rush."

"Erg. -_huff_- He's been that way ever since he saw the -_huff_- interview on Monday." Richie said giving up on catching up and instead opted for sitting down on the bench - letting a few huffs out before regaining his breath.

"Interview?" May asked.

"What interview, Richie?" Drew asked

"The one with that swimmer. You know, about the Maideen sighting."

"_Really_? Someone saw Misty?" May asked, her eyes beginning to beam with joy and a huge smile spreading across her face.

Richie couldn't help but have a sweat drop run down his face. '_Great. Another "Misty" Maideen believer._' He thought to himself. "You can't honestly believe Ash, can you, May?"

"Are you kidding?" Drew asked in disbelief. He placed his arm around his girlfriend and waved his other hand over her eyes, "See, she's already daydreaming a scheme." He pointed out.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Richie asked; confused about what this meant in terms of Ash and the Maideen.

Drew smiled and shook his head slightly, almost disappointed that Richie didn't already know, "There are only two people in May's life who she is determined to help be with the one they love." He looked down at May with fond eyes as he saw her still in daydream mode, "Those two people are naturally Max and Ash. Now Max hasn't found his love yet but Ash… May is convinced that Ash and Misty are meant to be together."

"How would she know?" Richie asked, leaning forward slightly with a skeptical gaze.

Drew turned his attention back to Richie, "She met Misty, of course."

Richie fell backwards to further rest on the bench, emotionally exhausted. "H-how is that possible?" He felt like he was running in cycles about "Misty" existing with Ash; Richie didn't want to go at this with May too.

"You know Ash is like a brother to May and Max. During the summer they'd visit Pallet Town for a few days, and since Ash practically lived on the beach so did May and Max."

Drew's smirk grew to an understanding smile as he saw May's face turn from a daydream expression into a pensive one. '_She must be thinking of several plans for the two._' Drew mentally laughed.

"But the last time Ash 'saw' Misty was when he was ten. That means May was only eight. How can she be convinced of this notion so early?" Richie asked, snapping Drew out of his thoughts.

Drew shrugged. "Well usually the younger you are the more perceptive you are to feelings, plus I guess it was just obvious from the outside." Richie just stared back, and Drew could tell he he wasn't sounding too convincing, "But, regardless of her previous thoughts before Misty left, I think it was when Max got lost that confirmed her view."

Richie frowned; he remembered hearing about Max getting lost in the Hoenn waters. May's and Max's parents just moved down to Hoenn and the two were on a boat ride there from Johto. Max fell overboard near Route 127 and, if he remembered correctly, May would always stress how she had been afraid Max would drown in the deep waters.

"Max was so young whenever he saw Misty that he couldn't remember if his savior was really her but he did say the girl looked familiar and that he suspected it was Misty. May, on the other hand recognized her face before she dove back into the water."

"How does that relate the Maideen to Ash again?" Richie inquired.

"Because!" May finally interrupted, knowing that her boyfriend could never explain this part as well as she could. "When Max returned safe and sound, after the initially rounds of hugs, and kisses and slight scolding he pulled an item from his pocket."

"An item?" Richie asked.

May nodded softly, "Max showed it to me; it was a beautiful orange and white scale. When I asked him about it he told me,"

"_I was asked to give this to Ash and to tell him that she's sorry she had to leave so quickly. She said he'd know what it means."_

May smiled to herself when thinking back, "So naturally we gave it to Ash next time we saw him and relayed the message. Just, seeing his face. It was so happy. His eyes were welling up, although he'll never admit that, and his smile… I have never seen a wider smile from Ash in my life. Y'know he still holds onto that scale. Whenever he's in a tough battle, I can see him clutch it in his hands. He keeps holding onto her."

Richie remained silent, 'I never knew Ash had something like _that_. I knew he had a lucky item, I wonder if that's what he was referring to all this time.'

"As a child, I had always thought that something was a little off with Misty. Every time we saw her, she'd either be in the water or half buried in the sand all day and wouldn't leave. Of course, Ash, being as dense as he is, never thought anything of it. I thought maybe something was wrong with her legs, but when Ash told me that she was the Maideen, it instantly made sense. I thought, once she left, Ash would just forget about her and move on. But, he never did. Despite the fact that she's the Maideen, despite the fact that they live in two entirely different places, despite the fact that every time we talked about her the years kept piling on without a glimmer of hope for her return, Ash has never given up on seeing Misty again."

Drew grasped May's hand in support. May blushed slightly and looked at Drew quickly before continuing, "Now that type of relationship, _that_ type of bond, that transcends so much when they're apart." May smiled to herself, and squeezed Drew's hand a little tighter, "Heh, can you even imagine how much they can face if they were together? If you can have _that_ type of relationship, Richie, even if no one believes you, don't you think it'd be worth fighting for?"

* * *

"GARY! GARY!" Ash yelled while barging into their dorm room, and dropping off his school bag.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu hopped onto his trainer's arms.

"Pikachu! How are you buddy? Sorry, I've been in the library after school lately. But after the whole fire-tail incident you can't really blame them for not allowing Pokémon to come into a place with so many books..." He said while petting his first Pokémon on the head.

Gary leaned back in his chair, "What's the big emergency, Ash?" He asked coolly, never taking his eyes off his computer screen - he had a paper to write.

"Remember those reports a week ago about that swimmer saying he saw Misty! Did you find out any new information?" He asked while Pikachu climbed on Ash's shoulder.

Gary only sighed, "You mean the swimmer who _claimed_ to see a _Maideen_?"

Ash frowned a bit, "_A_ Maideen? You mean_ the_ _only_ Maideen, Misty."

Gary sighed once again, "Either way; nope, no new information. The whole thing was probably an illusion. I mean the guy was sprayed by a Seadra's ink, his line of vision after that isn't going to be too great. He probably saw the back of a Goldeen swimming away."

"Humph." Ash grunted while crossing his arms, "He also claimed to hear a woman's voice yelling at him before retreating. How can you explain that?" Ash asked while poking his friend in the shoulder.

"Maybe it was his conscience? His story sounded rather fishy. Maybe he wasn't battling fair, who knows."

"You don't!" Ash said merrily, taking this as a sign of victory. "See even _you_ don't know, it could've been Misty. It _sounds_ like my Misty. Right, Pikachu? Misty Maideen is real, huh?"

A happy reply from Pikachu only verified Ash's question. "See." Ash said slyly. "Pokémon, of all beings, should know if such a person exists."

Gary just shook his head. "Don't you have finals to study and practice for? You may be annoying but . . . that doesn't mean I want you to _completely_ fail."

"I have been studying, but I'm not as good as this "research" stuff as you, Gary. Besides, I'm too excited! Misty and I made a promise long ago, when we were kids, that we'd see each other again." Looking out the window Ash couldn't help but to smile at the bittersweet memory.

. . . . . .

"_Ash!" Misty shouted while quickly swimming in his direction. When he had first met her when they were four her hair was short and she had messy bangs that covered her forehead, now her hair was longer and flowed gracefully by her side. She looked... Pretty. But the short-spunky look always seemed to suit her personality better.  
_

"_Misty!" Ash waved back, "You're late. What kept ya? Running a bit slow this morning are we? I mean, even Pikachu got tired of waiting and decided to go stay on land." _

_Misty just looked up at him, hair partly covering her her eyes, but he could see they the green orbs were already beginning to water._

_Ash was startled by this, where was the sassy remark? Where was the hit on top the head for calling her slow? Not even a challenge for a race? Instead, she looked like she was going to cry. "I-I…! ... Geeze what did I say?" Ash mumbled to himself, he hated to see her look upset._

_Misty shook her head, "I'm sorry Ash but I gotta… I gotta go."_

"_Go?" He repeated, tilting his head slightly to the side. "But you just got here!"_

_Misty shook her head, "I gotta!" She practically squeaked, "B-but first. We're making a promise, whether you want to or not, got it?" _

_Ash nodded. Before, whenever Misty was upset, Ash would usually take some comfort in Misty trying to sound like her tough self; it meant a return to normalcy. But… today he didn't feel that same relief. In fact, he couldn't tear himself away from her waterlogged eyes._

_Misty stuck out her right pink and Ash followed her example._

"_Promise we're going to see each other again?" Misty asked._

"_Of course we will!" Ash smiled with a small blush. He didn't know why his friend was so distressed; they saw each other every day during the summer, but he'd do anything to make her feel better._

_They both chanted the pinky promise and broke it off._

_Misty sighed in relief, "Now we'll have to keep our promise. You don't want to swallow a thousand needles, Ash Ketchum."_

_Ash let out a small smirk, "Neither do you, Misty!"_

_Misty nodded slowly while tucking her hair behind her fin-ear._

_Ash smiled, happy to finally see the emerald eyes of his friend. Wait! Fin-ear… Ash gave her a confused look, "M-Misty! Did you know that you have a f-fin for an ear?" Ash asked in disbelief while staring at the "ear"._

_Misty let out a small giggle as a few tears ran down her cheek. "I'm really going to miss you, Ash…"_

_Ash turned his gaze back to Misty's face, a more serious expression on his face. "I don't understand. What do you-" Ash was cut off by an odd feeling. It felt like a fire was lit in his stomach and sent off millions of fireworks, while his lips felt like they were tasting the softest sea-salt taffy in Pallet. It was like going to his first summer festival, exciting, and warm, with all of the safety and fun of being there with his best friend in the entire world. It wasn't until the feeling left as Misty pulled away and the tingling feeling on his lips made Ash realize… she had just kissed him._

_Ash could've sworn he heard a faint but angry sounding "GOLDEEN!" in the distance._

_Misty cringed upon hearing the shout and turned towards the deeper part of the ocean. "D-don't forget!" She said while wiping a few tears off her pink tinted cheeks, "We promised!" _

_Then she was gone. It took Ash a moment to comprehend that she wasn't coming back. He instantly dove under and searched for her, but it didn't matter. She was long gone. He never could catch her before - why would this time be any different? _

_Ash took a deep breath as he reached the surface again and stared off to the deep sea, "I won't forget." Ash muttered softly. Then, with a little more confidence, he clutched his fist, absolutely determined, "It's a promise."_

. . . . . .

Ash clenched his fist in new-found determination, "Maybe this is the year that promise comes through."

"You really like this girl, don't you?" Gary asked.

Ash turned around and gave his friend a small smirk, "Yeah I do. It's kinda hard to explain y'know. But haven't you ever just felt that fire go off inside of you when you meet the right girl?" He turned back to the window, "And no matter what, no other girl has even come close to lighting that fire; not even in the same ballpark."

Gary thought about it for a moment before immediately shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts away from the memory of a certain blue-eyed lass. "I guess I can sort-of understand…" He mumbled with a small blush on his face.

"Sort-of?" Ash blinked a few times before turning around, "You can't sor-" He stopped mid-sentence when seeing the blush on his roommate's face, Gary was never one to talk about his personal life, but Ash could read him well enough. He gave a nod, "Thanks for understanding."

He went back to his roommate, "_Soooo_, are you going to help me?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"… … … Fine…"

"YAY! WOOHOO!" Ash cheered while spinning Pikachu around, happy "Pika!"s escaping from the small mouse.

"But!" Gary interjected.

The cheering stopped. "But?"

"I'm not going to tell you _anything_ unless you pass your finals; so you better go study or train."

Ash nodded happily, turned around and carefully choose a few pokéballs before leaving the room shouting, "My brain is _fried_ from studying; gonna go train! See ya!"

Gary just shook his head, a small smile on his face before turning back to his computer, "Now let's see how this whole Maideen story _really_ got started, shall we?"

**End Chapter 3**

* * *

******Note**: Yubikiri - The "Pinky Promise" (or at least the version I'm referencing):  
"_Pinky promise, if you lie I will make you swallow a 1000 needles. Promise made._"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **I want to thank my friend LadyV77 for beta-ing the story so far. :) And **thank you Bittersweet Romanticide for reviewing** the last chapter. I _truly_ appreciate it.  
This chapter is being posted a little earlier than originally intended due to finals. Hopefully that'll make up for me not posting for a while (until after the bulk of my finals are done)

**Rating**: PG to PG-13**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters, but I do owe this story line. :)

**_Note: [ Brackets ] indicates Pokémon language while "Quotes" indicates human language._**

* * *

Kumiko never fully understood her daughter's role in life. She had tried imagining it so many times while waiting for her to hatch; she mentally prayed that the Gods would tell her exactly what she should do. But, she received no guidance aside from, '_The child's name shall be Misty, as her mother willed._' They did not care about Kasumi then, but the sudden change in tides and the . . . _selective_ currents would suggest the opposite was the case now. It forced her to wonder: why would the Gods suddenly care?

Kumiko noticed the reef she just swam past, the same reef she swam by a little while ago – Kasumi would say not-yet-an-hour, but she raised a smart child who knows better than to use human measurements. Kumiko sighed, this was _Their_ doing. Obviously, Kasumi needed to be somewhere; there was a chain of events that had been set in motion and it could not be delayed nor broken.

She shook her head in disgust; her whole life seemed to be nothing but a chain of events leading to what was soon to come. Pft, it all started before her life began! When Kasumi's human mother saved her own mother and her egg-self, so many seasons back. It seemed like eons really. Heh, it could have been eons, actually.

Kumiko looked back to see her daughter waiting patiently once more for the newest member of their family. She couldn't see them from this distance but she knew her daughter had such lovely green eyes. Not blue, like a Goldeen's, but green just like _that_ human. Almost had the same color 'hair' too although, secretly, Kumiko had hoped her 'hair' color was because she was part Goldeen. It was possible since both she and Kasumi's were slightly lighter than other Goldeen - a "shinny" Pokémon as the humans would say. Kumiko would like to believe that her daughter's coloring was a family trait they shared, because the thought of her daughter having the same traits as _that_ human always pained her. It only seemed to confirm the fact that her daughter was not truly hers.

'I should not be thinking such thoughts!' Kumiko mentally scolded herself. 'It is nothing but a reminder of how little the child truly knows.' After looking back once more, she could see her daughter was now swimming very slowly with the Horsea she brought home.

That Horsea, Tatsu, was the trigger point; she only wished he hadn't come so soon. Now her time was limited, now she couldn't do things at her own pace. She was dreading the possibility that it might already be too late.

She sighed for what she swore would be the last time that day. Her fate had been decided long ago and she was tired of fighting _Them_. She looked back and saw the spark of recognition followed by an excited smile speading on her daughter's face. A smirk crossed Kumiko's face; her daughter had to be brilliant, didn't she? They both knew where they were going, so why not just speak it? She stopped, turned around, and waited for the two to catch up.

[Kasumi, Tatsu, we're heading north for Sinnoh waters.] Kumiko said with force.

Both nodded and Kumiko could see the disappointment on her daughter's face. [However, seeing that the tides are in such odd conditions lately, I feel it would be wise to take a brief intermission in the nicer waters of Kanto for the time being. Seeing as it is on our way, I foresee no quarrels with this decision, am I right?]

[Yes, mother.] She heard her daughter say with Tatsu eagerly nodding.

Kumiko nodded once, more to acknowledge to herself the finality of her decision. [I shall scout out a proper place to rest up for the up-coming night.] She said before turning back around and swimming ahead.

She closed her eyes for a moment and pondered the future. [So this is the beginning of the end.] She said quietly before reopening her eyes and glaring upwards. [You had better take care of _my_ daughter.]

* * *

Faint light from multiple screens lit the dark room. A figure in a large chair watched one particular screen with interest.

"_I tried to capture her but she swam away too fast. Perhaps another time._" The man on the screen laughed off. A jumbled sound echoed as the screen rewind replying the clip, over and over again until a dark figure in a large chair finally paused it at the end.

"Was it worth it?" He asked calmly while petting his Persian on its head, his back still facing the screens leaving his guest clueless regarding his expression.

"S-sir?" A man stuttered in the doorway, his bald head was cleanly shaved so he didn't have water resistance. But he wasn't in his normal swimmer's gear, instead he was in his Rocket Grunt uniform - an object he rarely wore even when on official duty.

"Was betraying your organization worth those fifteen minutes of fame?" The looming voice spoke again calmly - almost _too_ calmly.

"I-I didn't t-think -"

"You're right," The man interrupted, "You didn't think. Even worse, you admitted your failure on national television."

"B-but no one knows that I'm a-a Rocket member!" The bald man stuttered, fearing what his boss would do.

Giovanni turned his chair around, his steel eyes piercing the man, "You only needed to embarrass _me_ for this to be a problem."

The man gulped.

"You're positive you found the Maideen?" His boss asked, his hands crossed and angled to cover his mouth.

"Y-yes, Sir!"

"Then you're even more of an idiot. You gave away the relative location of the Maideen to everyone. Now our Rocket members will have to compete with Aqua, Magma, Galaxy, and that blasted Neo-Rocket." Giovanni grunted with venom, he never accepted the fact that a group of his former Rocket members went against him to form their own organization. Even worse, they had more members in the Johto region than he did.

"I-I never t-t-thought-"

"I believe we already established the fact that you didn't think, Grunt."

The swimmer cringed; it was never a good sign to be called by rank.

Giovanni waved his right hand inwards and two large men entered the room, standing on either side of their boss.

His wide smirk showed through his refolded hands. "Grunt! From now on, you are striped of your rank and position as a Team Rocket member."

Giovanni's smile grew, "I suggest you find yourself a nice quiet town to settle down in because if you ever return to any town, or location even remotely associated with Team Rocket…"

The swimmer gulped and his eyes widened as the screen in back of Giovanni changed from his interview to videos of "unexplained tragedies" on the news.

Giovanni turned his chair around so now his back was towards the scum. "I would also recommend against joining another group. If you were caught… Well, we can't guarantee any civilities." He waved his left hand slightly. "Please, show this grunt to the door." He commanded.

The two men left his side and grabbed the bald man by his sides.

"N-no! Giovanni, sir! Please! Y-You can't do this to me!" The man pleaded.

"Oh!" Giovanni smirked as the two large men stopped, "And please, gentlemen, _take your time_ showing this grunt to the door."

Both men nodded and Giovanni took some pleasure in the wrenching "_NOOOOOOOO!_" he heard from the swimmer before the door slammed shut.

"Heh, you can come in now, Black Tulip."

A blond-haired woman with a black cap walked in, "Thank you, sir." She said with a bow as she fully entered his company. "I won't take too much of your time, sir. I just wanted to inform you that our units in the Johto region haven't even found a trace of the Maideen existing, let alone being there only a week ago." Domino, the "Black Tulip", explained.

Her boss let out a small growling sound at the disappointing news.

"As expected, many trainers have flocked to Johto waters."

Giovanni nodded, his eyes closed while he thought about his next move.

Domino looked towards her boss, "Should we send more units to spread out and survey the waters north, south, and east of Johto?"

Giovanni shook his head. "No. We've wasted enough resources on a grunt's claim. We'll have our lowest teams from each region keep an eye out for her, this way we're not using any valuable members."

"Brilliant plan, sir." Domino agreed. "I'll tell the units to get back to their regular assignments right away."

"Yes, please do."

She bowed and said a quick, "Sir!" before leaving his company.

"Now let's get started too." Giovanni said to his Persian.

"Purrrrsian." The cat moaned while Giovanni patted its head.

Giovanni pulled up a list on one screen and saw the first team for the Kanto region.

"It appears our first call is to…" He looked at the screen again. "Jessie and James."

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **I want to thank my friend LadyV77 for beta-ing the story so far. :) And **thank you Bittersweet Romanticide for reviewing** the last chapter, especially in such length and detail. I _truly_ appreciate you taking your time to give a meaningful review. :D

Only two more chapters after this until the end of part one. :D This the meanwhile I hope anyone who reads this fic enjoys this next installment to the story.

**Rating**: PG to PG-13 (this chapter is G)**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters, but I do owe this story line. :)

**_Note: [ Brackets ] indicates Pokémon language while "Quotes" indicates human language._**

* * *

Ash could hardly hold in his excitement as he sprinted the last few meters to the top of the hill overlooking Pallet Town. "HOME!" He shouted at the top of his lungs with his arms stretched out wide.

"PIKA!" His small yellow friend merrily squeaked shortly after.

"Geeze, Ash! You'd think you hadn't seen your family in _years_, rather than a week ago, the way you're shouting." Gary replied, sounding rather annoyed.

Ash just smiled back at his friend, "Graduation was fun, but I just wanted to be home." He returned his gaze to the view in front of him and focused on the ocean. "I wanted to see if she's here." He said in a low voice.

Gary stared at his friend for a few seconds, understanding the determination in his eyes. The big haired trainer placed a hand on Ash's shoulder to snap his friend out of his daze "C'mon, let's get going." He said before removing his hand and beginning to walk down the hill.

Ash nodded, "Right behind ya!"

"Pika!"

* * *

Misty never realized how much she missed the welcoming waters of Kanto. While Johto waters were pleasant, nothing could compare to Kanto waters. Even though Kanto is further North than Johto or Hoenn waters, Misty always felt like Kanto waters were warmer than other parts of the sea. Maybe not _physically_ warmer, but something about them felt like home.

Misty looked behind her to see a small seahorse looking around in slight confusion, obviously confused by the change in scenery.

[We're in Kanto waters, Tatsu! I take it you never swam here before?] Misty asked with a knowing smile.

[No… My father would never leave Johto, so none of us did…] Tatsu replied in a distracted manner, finding the new plant life around him far more interesting.

[I love these waters.] Misty said while stretching. She turned belly side up and closed her eyes, [Don't you love the feeling of the rays on your body, Tatsu? The water is so clean here the rays feel like they're touching you directly; practically hugging you in their warm embrace.]

Tatsu laughed nervously, not finding the same affection for these waters as his friend seemed to have.

[What a beautiful thought.] Said a voice.

Misty opened her eyes, and turn back around, trying to catch a glance of whoever spoke to them, but she didn't see anyone.

A small laugh came from above as Misty felt a small tap on her head. [Tag, you're it.] Said the small voice and in a flash the Pokémon took off.

Tatsu snapped out of his trance upon hearing the strange voice and looked up, [Aww, Misty, it's only a-]

[The fin!] Misty shouted before taking off.

Tatsu just floated there, this was the first time he really saw Misty swim at her full speed. [M-Misty…? _It's just a Vaporeon!_] He yelled in vain.

'That fin! It's long like mine!' Misty thought while looking up once more to see her target getting closer.

Goldeens, normally, were round in nature. You wouldn't be able to see the small junction between their tail fin and body unless you went up to a Goldeen and looked for it or managed to get the Goldeen at the right angle. But if you saw a Goldeen from the frontal view their tail fin just danced around them. Those three fins float vertically, framing each Goldeen for the exceptional beauty each was. Misty, on the other hand, didn't have a round body. Her body was long - a stretched out Goldeen - her tail never floated vertically unless her body was vertical; it never danced around her, never framed her – just served its practical purpose. The junction of her tail fin and body were obvious and seemed to mimic the design of the Pokémon in front of her, 'If I could… Just push a little harder…'

[Got ya!] She said while wrapping the blue Pokémon in her arms.

The Vaporeon giggled, [So you did! Great job! Now shall I be it?]

Misty unwrapped her arms so the Pokémon could move, [Please don't, just… just stay a moment. I haven't seen you before… what are you?]

[Aww, child, you have never seen a Vaporeon before? Well I suppose we do stay on land most of the time; it is where we originated from after all.] The Pokémon readjusted itself to look like it was ready to pounce, its fin waving back and forth. [Now you know what I am, so shall we play tag?]

[You were born on land?] Misty asked, ignoring the question.

[Yes. All Vaporeons are born as Eevees, which live on land. We, too, often live on land as well. Now as for that game of tag?]

[Amazing! But you have such a beautiful fin; it's such a shame you don't utilize it often.] Misty said while observing the delicate blue fin that ran off the Vaporeon's back.

[Thank you, but we were designed with such beauty; I cannot take any credit for it. Now, please child, let us play!]

[Hold on, geeze, you really like games, don't you?] The blue Pokémon nodded enthusiastically and Misty couldn't help but to let out a small laugh while shaking her head slowly in disbelief over the odd character, [So why do you stay on land?]

The Vaporeon looked back at Misty for a second, tilting its head slightly.

[Ahh! I'm sorry if that's too personal. I'm just… curious. I mean if I had to choose between land and sea, I don't know what I'd do.]

The Vaporeon shook its head with a smile, [No, it's fine, child. Vaporeons just choose where they think they would be happiest, what is best for both their family and themselves. While Vaporeons love the water, we would not be able to spend time with our children if we just lived here. Finding a mate would be difficult too. Then there's the matter of if your mate could live in the water or not. Even if they could, our eggs couldn't be hatched here, or else our child would drown at birth. So you see, child, we must all make sacrifices for the ones we love.]

[I see… What a difficult position…] Was all Misty could say in response, a somber expression weighing on her features.

The Vaporeon smiled, [I am positive if you had to make such a decision, you will choose what is best.] The Vaporeon paused for a moment, letting Misty sink the information in before resuming a playful pose, [If there are no more question, child, please don't keep me waiting.] The Vaporeon closed its eyes and touched the center of Misty's forehead. [You're it again.] The Vaporeon said while peaking one eye open before withdrawing its paw and swimming ahead.

Misty was slightly taken back before the situation dawned on her. A determined grin formed on her face, she hadn't played tag since she last saw Ash, eight years ago. [Fine! Ready or not!]

[Misty!] Misty stopped herself from taking off to see Tatsu behind her, panting heavily while trying to catch up. [_Please_! _Wait_!] He practically cried, his voice getting higher as he spoke.

Misty nodded, and turned back around to call a time-out. [It left.] She said flatly, [I didn't even catch its name…]

[C-can –_huff_- you ple-please -_huff, huff_- not take off –_huff_- like that ev-ever -_huff_- again?] Tatsu huffed while approaching Misty.

Misty swam closer to Tatsu and held him in her arms. [I'm sorry, Tatsu, but I couldn't resist. I felt compelled to follow that Pokémon just like I felt compelled to save you.]

Tatsu cuddled in Misty's arms, enjoying the security of not being alone and giving himself a break after his mad dash. [Well it's gone now, so I guess it wasn't meant to join our family.] He said in a small angry pout.

Misty stroked Tatsu's head scales softly, [You're right. It was certainly a playful Pokémon though.] Misty stopped petting for a moment and felt her forehead; somehow, it felt like the touch added an unknown pressure.

Tatsu's eyes frowned, [It didn't hurt you, did it?]

Misty quickly redirected her attention back to the Horsea in her arms. [Of course not! If anything, it made me realize how much I miss tag.] Misty gently poked Tatsu's stomach, [Tag, you're it!] She said before beginning to swim off.

[H-hey! No fair! I'm still tired! Ahh! Fine, Misty! You're gonna get it!]

* * *

A distant figure watched over the two as they swam around.

[I still don't understand why you needed to touch her memories.] Another figure remarked nonchalantly from behind, surrounded by a purple bubble.

The blue Pokémon turned around to face its companion, [Because she was not born at the time, she does not _have_ the memories.] It turned back to the girl and smiled, [So I gave her a copy of mine.]

The second figured crossed its arms and nodded once, [I see. And you're a Vaporeon because?]

[You're taking the fun out of this. Besides it's one of the few Pokémon she can most closely relate to. In addition, the ability to blend in with water is fun!] The Pokémon replied with a small giggle as it glowed and changed from blue to light pink.

[Fun? So this '_tag_' was necessary as well?]

[I suppose not, but you know how I love games. Besides, it is nice to see her playing after eight years. Her life is changing; I wanted to remind her of more stable, happier, times.]

[You take far too much interest in the child.]

[I'm obliged to. Besides everyone involved feels like she is _our_ child too in some aspects.] The light pink figure floated in front of the other. [Will you not help us?] It asked while tilting its head slightly.

Crossing its arms the violet Pokémon kept a serious face, [I will help the child if need be. But only to get this over with.]

[Yay!] The smaller Pokémon rejoiced and spun around, [I knew I could count on you! Thank you, MewTwo!]

**End Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **I want to thank my friend LadyV77 for beta-ing the story so far (even when sick! -hugs-). :D And **thank you Bittersweet Romanticide for reviewing** the last chapter, especially in such length and detail. I _truly_ appreciate you taking your time to give a meaningful review it really makes my day! :D

Next chapter will be the end of the first arch! (I know I'm excited!) :D But here's Chapter 6 in the meanwhile. I hope anyone who reads this fic enjoys this next installment to the story.

**Rating**: PG to PG-13 (this chapter is G)**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters, but I do owe this story line. :)

* * *

Ash sighed once more; he really didn't _want_ to do this but his two friends left him _no_ choice.

"_PAH-LEASEEEEEE_?" He said while giving them the biggest puppy-dog-eyes he could muster up, complete with holding his hat in both hands just below his 'quivering' lips.

"Geeze, Ash! Try to have a _little_ dignity?" His big haired friend replied while placing a few files back on the bookshelf of his section of the lab. "I mean next thing you know you'll be groveling at our feet."

Tracy, the softer heart of the two, finally spoke with a small sweat-drop, "C'mon, Gary, he wouldn't go _that_ far."

Ash thought about it for a minute. "Hmm… Well… If it would work…" He suddenly turned to Tracy, knowing he already had him somewhat reeled in. "Would it?" He asked with giant eyes.

"Gah! ASH! Of course not!" Tracy turned back to his sketch of Pikachu. "Gary is almost a Pokémon professor now. He's swayed by reason and science! Maybe something like… Oh, let's say studying the natural habitat of water Pokémon near Pallet's beach and then… I don't know… comparing it to the natural habitat of the water Pokémon near a similar place such as New Bark Town or to a city with similar geographical placement such as Cherrygrove City… or maybe even both… That would persuade him to do something. I mean, he'd get plenty of information between those three experiments to do his Expert's Thesis on." Tracy nodded to himself, "See, Ash, _those_ are the types of things that persuade Gary; _not_ groveling."

Ash looked up to Gary and saw him frozen in place; he didn't even completely remove the book he wanted from the bookshelf. Ash glanced back at Tracy to see him wink at Ash with a small, well concealed, thumbs-up. It took all of Ash's self-control to keep his ear-to-ear grin from leaking out.

"You, too, Tracy?" Gary finally spoke while placing his right hand back to his side, leaving the book halfway on the shelf.

Tracy only shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gary turned around slowly and gave his assistant a dirty glare. He knew it was a great idea; and it would indeed help him, at least a nudge, in his thesis. But did he have to tell him the idea in front of Ash, knowing the second meaning it would have? "Oh you're evil, Tracy."

Tracy let a small grin out and continued to sketch, "I still don't know what you're talking about, Gary."

Gary just shook his head and let out the words Ash has been longing to hear for the past week. "Fine. We're going to explore Pallet's waters."

"YAY!" Ash jumped up in the air.

Pikachu, who understood what this meant to his master and friend, jumped into Ash's arms in congratulations. "Pika Pika-pi!"

"Pikachu, you know what this means right?" He started spinning Pikachu around, "We're going to see-"

"Pikachu-pi!"

"Pokémon!" Gary interrupted.

"Pokémon…?" Ash slowed down their spinning to a stop.

"We, as in Tracy and I, are strictly observing Pokémon and that's it!"

Ash fell back in disappointment.

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu asked with a small sweat-drop.

Ash quickly sat back up, his temper matching his former energy, "Why can't I look for Misty while you're studying Pokémon?"

"We need you to stay on the boat."

"What about Tracy? He's better with boats anyways!"

"Tracy is my assistant; I'll need him to help me film."

"I'll ask Brock to stay on the boat! Richie! Heck, even my mom! I'm sure none of them would mind!"

"Brock is busy with the Gym, Richie is home - we're not dragging him down here, and does your mom know anything about boating? At least I know you passed the class."

"BARELY! You remember I was horrible at it!"

"Because you hardly studied, and you still passed." Gary said calmly with crossed arms, not leaving room for a full verbal battle between the two to take place.

"Grrr…" Ash quickly got up. "C'mon, Pikachu, we're leaving!"

Pikachu looked around between the three figures before returning to Ash. "Pika…" He replied rather solemnly while following his friend.

The loud slamming door evoked a period of awkward silence in the room before Tracy decided to speak.

"He's only asking to explore the waters, Gary; what's the problem with that?" He asked calmly.

Gary let out a small, disappointed sigh. "Exploring isn't the problem, it's finding." He said while returning his attention back to the bookshelf.

"You mean the Maideen? Misty? I thought you didn't believe him?"

Gary faced turned towards Tracy, "… I didn't. I don't!" He corrected himself with a loud interjection before he returned his attention towards the bookshelf to hide his somber expression, "But I promised Ash I'd look up information about the Maideen back in school…"

"And…?"

"And nothing…" Gary said seriously while pushing in the book he was previously grabbing. He turned around back to Tracy and all signs of remorse left his face. His arms crossed, Gary made sure to speak as forthright as possible. "If she does exist, which is - again – highly doubtful, I simply don't want Ash to get involved. An idiot like him couldn't handle it."

Tracy put down his sketchbook, got up, and stood beside Gary, a small, teasing grin playing on his features. "You're worried."

Gary turned his face slightly away from his assistant. "HA! Good one. Ash and I were rivals for a long time remember? I just know how little he can handle."

"Ah, but before that you were friends. Plus your _true_ rivalry didn't last too long. Perhaps three years? And then you two had an unspoken 'understanding' for a few years until you two finally admitted you guys were friends again."

Gary let out a small laugh, "Sometimes you're too observant, Tracy."

Tracy smiled once more, taking Gary's statement as a sign of victory, "So you _are_ worried. What's so bad about this Maideen anyway? Is she forever cursed or something? Randomly starts harming Pokémon trainers?"

Gary only shook his head, "I saw some snips of the legend; it's actually quite sad. I truly hope that this Maideen doesn't exist because even before birth, if the legend is true, she had already been through enough. I figured the snippets of how she came to be would be enough for a report we had to do but then the last snip I came across has me wary…"

Concern shown on Tracy's face, "How so?"

"Well it was more like a warning; it said that should any human interfere with the Maideen's life it will cause a series of events that will make the monster that destroyed the Johto Island reappear, but even more powerful this second time around."

"Wow… Sounds serious." It took Tracy a moment to absorb the information, "So any idea which Titan Pokémon destroyed the island in the legend?"

Gary shook his head, "I looked, but I couldn't find anything about which exact Pokémon."

"Did you tell Ash?"

"Of course not! I told him I couldn't find anything beyond the basic legend. He's emotionally charged on the 'Maideen' subject as it is, I didn't want to add fuel to the fire. Heh, we both know how he would want to 'save' her from this Titan if he found out about it."

"I guess…" Tracy sighed and plopped back down onto the couch, "Well then, I suppose we should be prepared for everything. I'll have to start researching which of the legendary Pokémon are the most likely candidates. We have the Land Titan, Sea Titan, and Sky Dragon. If this was such an epic conflict in Pokémon history I wonder if more legendaries were there…" Tracy mumbled off, now in deep thought.

Gary walked over to the couch and sat on the shorter wooden table in front of it. "What do you mean 'prepared for everything'? Why start that research now?" He asked while intensely focusing on his assistant.

"Well, _if_ this Maideen is real and that warning is valid, then we better prepare ourselves for this monster."

"I don't see why. If Ash never interferes again and given that no other human has ever _really_ seen her… mind you, we're not even sure if Ash really saw her or, again, if she really exists… then we should be fine."

"But Ash is sure he saw her. And he interfered with her life for six years when they were younger. So, even if that swimmer never 'saw' her, Ash has already fulfilled that part of the legend and there's nothing we can do about it."

Gary looked down in thought, "I suppose…"

"Perhaps the swimmer was just part of the chain of events; perhaps they're already happening around us right now. If this Titan is going to come, it's going to come regardless if Ash sees her once more or not."

"…"

"At least if he finds her then they can be happy together, even if it is only for a short while. Plus, if she does exist, she might even know a way to beat this monster! If she doesn't exist then we have nothing to fear, no monster, no prophecy, and the only thing we'll get is Ash complaining about swimming all day long and finding nothing."

"Okay!" Gary interrupted while standing up. Tracy merely stared back, a bit shocked by the sudden interjection. "Okay," He said more calmly this time. "He'll get one day and that's it!"

Tracy couldn't help but grin, "I'm glad."

Gary crossed his arms and gave his assistant a sideward glance, "Well, don't be too happy; you're watching the boat in his place."

"Fair enough." Tracy replied with a smile, "How are you going to record though?"

"I'll scout for good spots to observe and record for the upcoming days."

Tracy gave a small nod. "Good plan. Now, should I go find Ash to tell him the good news?"

"Do whatever." Gary responded while turning back towards the bookshelf, shuffling though folders of research. It wasn't until he heard the door click shut did he finally let out the exasperated sigh he was holding in, "What have I just agreed to?"

**End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **I want to thank my friend LadyV77 for beta-ing the story so far. :D Other than that, the other ANs will be saved for the end of the chapter this time. :)

**Rating**: PG to PG-13 (this chapter is G)**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters, but I do owe this story line. :)

**_Note: ( ) indicates Pokémon language while Quotes indicates human language._**

* * *

We're almost in Pallet

(We're almost in Pallet!) Misty flipped for joy.

Tatsu laughed at his energetic friend, he'd never seen Misty like this before. (You must be _really_ happy!)

(Are you kidding? Pallet's waters are my favorite waters! So clean, so fresh! The waves aren't wild, but playful! And the people!)

Misty turned around and began swimming backwards to face her small friend, (Oh Tatsu, they're the nicest people in the world! And they treat nature with such respect; I've never once seen a piece of trash on their beach! That's probably why their waters are so clean, their efforts show!) She said with glee before doing another flip, turning back around.

(You can see that much detail about the beach from the water?) Tatsu asked, turning his head slightly in confusion.

(Of course not, silly!) Misty looked back up toward the surface. (I'd go onto the beach _at least_ once a year, usually more as I grew older. I called it Beach Day.)

Tatsu's eyes widened and he froze in place for a minute, (H-how?)

Misty only smiled back, (I'd sneak off early in the morning, before the sun or mother woke, and travel as far as I could on high tide waves. Once I couldn't go any further, I'd use my arms to pull myself further. Then I would bury my lower half in the sand and slept there the rest of the night, waking up in the early morning sun.) Misty flipped onto her back, (Oh, Tatsu, I miss having the sun touch my skin. It's such an odd feeling to have the skin crave sun and the scales crave water.)

Tatsu preferred not to think about it; even if his friend was technically half-human, it was so much easier to think of her as a nice Pokémon rather than one of those mean creatures. (I-I can imagine so…) He stuttered out softly while looking away.

Misty paused for a moment, (Mrs. Ketchum was the one who explained the importance of protecting myself. I was only four yea-c-cycles old when she told me I couldn't let anyone know I was a Pokémon.)

Tatsu looked at Misty, trying to keep up with what she was saying. (She'd help me back in the water at night, when no one was left on the beach. She made me a lunch on Beach Day, and whenever Ash or anyone became suspicious of me, she would always make up an excuse as to why I would never move while on land or why I would never leave the water.)

Misty wiped her eyes, (Y'know Tatsu, it's funny, I think we left Johto because trainers were coming after me, but Mrs. Ketchum knew about me the entire time, and she never did anything to harm or catch me. Instead, she just protected me and cared about me.)

(Misty…)

She wiped her eyes once more, (See that's only one example of the type of people from Pallet Town! They're nothing but people with wonderfully kind hearts! I can't wait to see her again when I see Ash!)

Tatsu flipped upside-down from a loss of balance, (Ash?! Who's he? How does he have anything to do with this woman?) Come to think of it she did just mention him, '…whenever Ash or anyone…' Tatsu couldn't believe he didn't catch on to the reference sooner.

Misty put her hands on her hips and gave Tatsu a skeptical look. (Tatsu, Ash is the human boy I keep telling you about. And, didn't you catch on? Mrs. Ketchum is Ash's mother.) She turned around and began swimming forward again, (And I can't wait to see them both! I need to tell her 'thank you' for everything she did.) Misty said enthusiastically while facing forward again and suddenly speeding ahead.

(Eh? M-Misty! WAIT FOR ME!!)

* * *

"Gah! This is no fair, Pikachu! I don't see her anywhere!" Ash moaned in a watery voice.

"Pika…" Pikachu patted his friend's shoulder.

"I guess it _is_ a big ocean. I mean what are the chances she'll come swimming by right at this moment?" Ash paused for a minute and looked around, "GAH! Even Murphy's Law is against me!!"

Well, by definition he supposed, Murphy's Law was going _for_ him. 'Anything that can go wrong will.' The worst thing that could happen was that he couldn't find her, and that's exactly what was happening!

"It's my only day to search for her too. Perhaps we went too far from Pallet Town…" Ash said while staring at the orange and white scale in his hand.

"Pika-pi?"

"Grr! I'm wasting time here, moping around. C'mon, Pikachu, let's keep on swimming!" Ash said with determination as he stuck the scale back in his pocket.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied with a nod and a smile.

Ash reached for his trainer belt around his swimming shorts. "I know, I'll call for help!" He pressed the center button to enlarge the pokéball. "Squirtle, help us-"

A sudden strong current went past the two, knocking the pokéball out of Ash's hand.

"GAH! SQUIRTLE, COME BACK!"

"PIKACHU!"

* * *

(What was that?!) Misty asked herself while quickly turning her head around. She saw a young man and a Pikachu swimming downwards, the man's arm was reaching out as if he wanted to grab something. Misty followed the projected path of the arm and saw a pokéball sinking faster than the trainer could swim.

'This is my fault' She thought to herself. She looked behind her and shouted to Tatsu, (I'M GOING TO HELP THEM! BE RIGHT BACK!)

(WHAT?!) The small seahorse yelled back in vain, Misty had already taken off below to help the trainer.

Tatsu looked ahead of Misty to see the man and immediately began swimming toward Misty as fast as he could. 'This is practically suicide! Why would she put herself in harm's way?!'

* * *

"Hold on, Squirtle, I'm coming!"

"I'll help!" Ash thought he heard a female voice say while a smaller current passed by him.

"Huh?" That was odd; he could have even sworn he saw an orange streak follow closely after the voice. 'Grr! That's it! Gotta… Swim… Faster!'

Misty slowed down as she approached the pokéball and caught it in her hands before it could go into the deep sea. She pressed the center button, "C'mon, out you go." She said with a small smile.

(I'M SAFE!) The Squirtle announced, while wiping his forehead. He turned his head to Misty briefly, (Thank you!)

Misty nodded, (You're welcome. Now can you please take this pokéball and hand it-)

"SQUIRTLE!" Ash yelled in excitement as he was approaching the pair, his arms spread out in anticipation for a hug.

(ASH!) He yelled back and immediately swam over to his trainer as fast as he could.

"I'm so sorry, Squirtle! This weird current just came out of nowhere and swept you right out of my hand! I'll hold your pokéball tighter next time, I promise."

Misty just floated in the distance, 'Did he just say _Ash_? I-it can't be… Sure this man has black hair, but . . . He just can't be _my_ Ash, why would he be all the way out here instead of inside Pallet Town?'

"Pikachu!" Pikachu greeted Squirtle while giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Squirtle squirtle." He replied with a smile.

Ash looked around all sides of Squirtle, "Hey, where is your pokéball? How did you get out?"

Squirtle grinned slyly and turned around in Ash's arms, "Squirtle squirtle," He pointed to Misty, "Squirtle!" The pokemon was now nudging his master with a wink, "Squirtle squirtle squirt!"

"Huh?" Ash looked past Squirtle to see a red headed figure floating in the distance, "It can't be…Can it?" Ash set aside Squirtle and began swimming towards the figure

Pikachu turned to look at his friend, "Pikachu pi pi Pikachu-pi?"

Squirtle continued to grin and gave a small nod, "Squirt! Squirtle!" He replied as they both began to follow Ash.

* * *

'Ahh! He's getting closer! What if it's not Ash? Then I'd _completely_ expose myself to some random trainer! A-and he could try to hurt me like the last jerk! Grr! This is all that Squirtle's fault! I just wanted to give him his pokéball so he can return both himself and the pokéball to his trainer, but _noooo_ he had to swim away!'

"MISTY! MISTY, IS THAT YOU?!"

Misty remained frozen for a moment and just stared at the approaching figure. It was Ash, _her_ Ash! A huge smile spread across her face, "ASH!" She shouted in reply as she swam towards him as fast as she could.

Ash was pushed back as her figure came crashing into his arms.

"I've missed you Ash." She said softly while nuzzling into his neck.

Ash blushed a bit and couldn't help but to smile as he hugged her back. "I've missed you too." He replied softly while stroking her hair.

(Misty!) Pikachu shouted.

Misty pulled slightly back from Ash; still keeping her arms wrapped around him just to prove to herself he was still there. "Pikachu?"

(Hi!) Pikachu waved, (Remember me?)

Squirtle elbowed Pikachu lightly, (You're ruining their 'moment'!) He whispered.

Pikachu threw his arm back over his head, (I guess you're right. But…) Pikachu looked at Misty and swam over to her, (I'm excited to see her too!)

Misty turned to Ash and gave his arms a small squeeze before letting go and engulfing Pikachu in a hug. "Pikachu! How are you? I've missed you so much!"

(I'm great! I'm glad to see you. We've been looking for you all day!)

"_Really_?" Misty glanced to Ash with a small smirk, "You don't say?"

Ash gulped, what did Pikachu tell her?

Misty pulled Pikachu back, "I owe you a **huge** thanks, Pikachu! Do you remember when you showed me how to tell if an electrical attack was coming?" Pikachu nodded. "Well, it came in handy! Look." Misty pointed to her new bangs, "I dodged that attack by a hair, and the only reason I knew it was coming was because of you! Thanks, Pikachu!" Misty gave Pikachu a tighter hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

Ash enjoyed watching his two best friends reunite. It was one of the best pictures his eyes could possibly see, his best friend and the girl he lov-his childhood best friend! 'Childhood best friend, childhood best friend.' Ash mentally repeated.

(MISTY!) A small voice could be heard approaching.

(Misty?) (Misty?) "Tatsu!" "Horsea?" All four said at the same time.

(DON'T WORRY, MISTY, I'LL PROTECT YOU!) Claimed the small seahorse with determination in his eyes.

"Tatsu! Don't!" But she could tell he was going to spray regardless of her protesting, "Cover your masks everyone!" Pikachu and Ash nodded and did what they were told.

(GET AWAY FROM HER!) Tatsu shouted while releasing a smoke screen.

Both Misty and Squirtle started coughing.

(Come on, Misty, let's go before this human and his Pokémon try to harm you again!)

"Tatsu…" Misty coughed a bit, (Tatsu, I told you –cough cough- not to.)

Tatsu was confused, (I thought… Maybe it was the human saying that… I mean his Pikachu was…)

Misty coughed again with a small smile, (No, silly. It was my voice. Besides, how would he know your name?)

Tatsu looked down in guilt, (I guess I didn't really think…)

Misty petted the small Horsea's scales in understanding. (It's okay Tatsu. Great smokescreen though, I can't see a thing.) She said this with a smile, instantly cheering up the seahorse.

Once she saw Tatsu's spirits lift, Misty refocused her attention back to her friends, "Ash! Pikachu! Squirtle! Are you guys okay?"

Tatsu was taken aback by this; her human voice, it sounded a little different. Come to think of it… He did hear it once before, when she was yelling at that trainer. So why would she care if _this_ trainer was okay?

(I'm okay.) Squirtle coughed, (Except I can't see and I keep breathing in this ink! –cough, cough- Geeze! Is he a friend of yours?)

Misty held Tatsu tightly and he couldn't help but notice the red pokéball in her other hand. 'What's happening to my Misty?' The Horsea thought while he looked back up at her with concern and confusion in his red eyes.

(Stay close, Tatsu, until this clears up. I'm really proud of you for such a powerful smokescreen!)

Tatsu's eyes twinkled with a smile, (Thank you.)

But the seahorse's happiness went unnoticed, for the Maideen seemed too preoccupied. Misty frowned to herself, she hadn't heard from Pikachu or Ash. They were probably still holding their breaths, but how long could that last? An idea suddenly struck.

"This should help!" Misty said while turning around and fanning out the cloud of ink with her tail fin.

Slowly the water around them became less condensed with ink. "Ash! Pikachu!" She swam over to them as soon as they were in sight. "Go ahead and let it out."

Huge bubbles came out of their mouths, as they were finally able to exhale and breathe through their oxygen masks again.

"I'm sorry but if you had coughed like the rest of us, you would have taken in water. I couldn't let that happen." Misty said in an apologetic tone.

"It's okay, we understand. Everyone okay?" Ash asked while looking around.

(Yup!) Pikachu replied enthusiastically.

(Just about!) Squirtle said with one last cough.

"Good, I'm glad!" Ash said with a grin. He looked at the Horsea in Misty's arms. "So, is he a friend of yours?"

Tatsu let himself out of Misty's arms. (Of course I am! I should be asking _you_ that question! What do you want with Misty? To capture her? Is this your pokéball that she caught?!)

Ash let out a small sweat drop, it wasn't often you get a small Horsea yelling at you. He didn't even understand the gist of what he was saying, except that he was mad.

(Don't talk to Ash like that! Misty is our friend! We came a long way and waited a long time to see her again!) Pikachu chimed in.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked, wondering what he had said. He knew it was defensive, and guessing by the fact that Pikachu suddenly got mad, he knew Horsea must've said something mean to him in all that gibber.

(A Pikachu! You can't be Misty's friend! You attacked her!)

(I never attacked her!)

(Yes you did! When she was saving me!)

(Enough!) Misty yelled. (Tatsu, please! This is Ash! _My_ Ash! The human I told you about!)

She turned to Pikachu, (A different Pikachu attacked us in Johto. Tatsu can't distinguish between the two of you yet, he was only a hatchling at the time. I'm sorry for the mix up.)

Pikachu nodded in understanding.

Misty returned her attention back to Tatsu, (Please give him and his Pokémon a chance; he means a lot to me.) She pleaded in a whisper.

"Umm… Can I please have a translation?" Ash asked with a small sweat drop rolling down his face.

Misty giggled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you out of the loop." Misty swam over next to Ash and gave Tatsu a little push, "Tatsu just wants to meet you, that's all. So, Ash, this is Tatsu." (Tatsu, this is Ash.)

Tatsu looked at Misty before nodding, if he really meant that much to her, (N…Nice to meet you!)

Ash smiled, "Nice to meet you!"

(Ash!) Pikachu suddenly chimed in, (We have to meet Gary and Tracy soon!) Pikachu said while pointing to his arm like a watch was there.

"Gary and Tracy?" Misty echoed quietly.

"GAH! You're right, Pikachu!" Ash grabbed Misty's free hand. "Come with us? You can bring your friend too."

Misty blushed lightly. She _wanted _to, but she just couldn't. She couldn't leave her mother. "I-I can't. Tatsu and I need to meet up with my mother before sundown…"

Ash gave a small sigh but continued to smile. "We'll meet tomorrow then?"

Misty's face lit up, "Of course! But how will we find each other?"

"We just will!" Ash replied with the utmost confidence.

Misty let out a small laugh and shook her head slightly, "Same old Ash."

Ash tilted her chin upwards so he could look into her eyes, "Same old Misty." He said seriously, causing her blush to turn a shade darker.

"Here." She said while placing Squirtle's pokéball back into his hands. "Don't lose it next time." She said with a wink. "And next time, please _properly_ introduce me to your Squirtle." She said with a small, exasperated, sigh.

"Oh yea, huh?" Ash sweat dropped, he forgot all about proper introductions. "Squirtle, return!" He said while aiming the pokéball at the tiny turtle.

(It was nice to meet you!) Squirtle said with a bow before the red light swallowed him back into his pokéball.

Ash turned to Pikachu, "C'mon, let's go." He said before returning his attention back to Misty. "At least come on the land with me tomorrow?"

"L-land? But how?"

"I have a way! Just trust me! So will you?"

"Sure!" Misty replied happily.

(Come on, Misty.) Tatsu said while giving Ash a tentative gaze. (We won't catch up to your mother at this rate.)

Misty nodded and began to swim in the direction she was originally going. "Bye." She said with a small wave.

"See you tomorrow!" Ash replied with a huge wave.

(See ya soon, Misty!) Pikachu shouted.

Misty gave them one last look before cupping Tatsu in her hands and sprinting off. She was hoping that they were right and that she'd actually be able to see Ash tomorrow.

Ash and Pikachu stayed until they could no longer see her figure. "I guess we should go up?" Ash said to Pikachu.

"Pi!" Pikachu nodded with a smile.

"They're never gonna believe we found her, Pikachu. After eight years, we finally found Misty, _my_ Misty."

* * *

The occupants of a Magikarp submarine in the distance smiled as well. "Oh ho ho ho ho! The boss is never going to believe we found _our_ Maideen!"

"You're right, Jessie. I bet dat da boss never expected us ta actually find da Maideen but 'ere she is!" A Meowth said to the redhead.

"This will more than make up for our past mistakes!" A man with periwinkle colored hair spoke.

"Right, James! And, more importantly, maybe we can get rich before turning her into the boss!"

"Right!" Both James and Meowth rejoiced at the same time.

"All we have to do is follow that brat around. The two looked like they were rather cozy, if you know what I mean." James said while nudging Jessie.

"Yes, they did. How sweet, forbidden love! Heh heh heh… Maybe we can use it to our advantage."

"Isn't dat da twerp from dat Johto school? Da one with dat Pikachu?"

"You're right!" James said while stomping his right fist into his left hand.

"Oooo! Double bonus! We get revenge, the Maideen, and maybe even that Pikachu!"

"An' it's all tanks ta dat Horsea! Without dat _**huge**_ smokescreen we wouldn't have noticed them!"

Jessie and James nodded at this with a snicker. "To Horsea!" They all cheered while clanking bottles of water together.

**End Chapter 7**

* * *

**AN**: Well here wraps up the first arch of the story. Phew, that was a fun ride. :) I hope you guys enjoyed it, and that it'll hold you over for a while because this story is going on hiatus for the summer. I hope to resume it in September where I'll, hopefully, have at least half of the second arch written out.

Since I won't be posting in a while I figured now is a great time to post my thank yous. Last chapter especially seemed to get more response than normal and I'm **very** grateful for that. I really do appreciate all reviews I receive so thank you _Julie_, _dbzgtfan2004_, _My Dreams are My Wings_, _zero_ and _Steve_ for your lovely comments at one point during this arch. But I must give a special thanks to _Bittersweet Romanticide_ who consistently reviewed each chapter. I really appreciate your in-depth feedback and your encouragement. Your reviews really kept me posting here on because I knew that at least one person liked the story here on fanfiction(.)net and therefore worth the time to continue to post. So thank you! :D

And **thank you** to everyone who reads this (even if you don't review), I hope you're enjoying the story so far and are looking forward to when it resumes. In the meanwhile, I'll see you all in September! :D Have a wonderful summer!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **I want to thank my friend LadyV77 for beta-ing the story so far. :D  
Wow, it's been a while since I've updated. I missed this fic. Hope you enjoy the next arc, should be fun! :D

**Rating**: PG to PG-13**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters, but I do owe this story line. :)

**_Note: [ Brackets ] indicates Pokémon language while "Quotes" indicates human language._**

* * *

Misty felt so light, so uplifted. She held Tatsu in her cupped hands and stretched out. The water that passed her figure felt like those warm summer breezes she remembered. 'This _must_ be what it's like to fly!' She thought to herself as she suddenly gained a newfound appreciation for Mantine, as those water Pokémon actually flew everyday.

Tatsu couldn't help the worry in his eyes as he tried to look back at his overjoyed friend. If he physical could, he would've worn a distinct frown. However, the Gods didn't design Horseas to express their feelings with their mouth – evidently they had felt it more necessary to make it a projectile weapon. A weapon Tatsu was now more determined to master. Who knew what type of trouble his friend might find herself in with her dazed state of mind. The random spouts of soft giggling made him even more concerned.

_[__Please give him and his Pokémon a chance; he means a lot to me.__]_ Tatsu's expression softened as he thought about Misty's pleading expression. He simply couldn't say no to her. And even though he had promised to give the Pallet Boy a chance, didn't she realize how much she meant to _him_? If anything happened to her because of this _Ash_ kid he simply wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Tatsu relaxed more into Misty's hands and snuggled against her left palm.

This apparently caught the young Maideen's attention as he suddenly heard her voice dripping with worry, [Are you okay, Tatsu? Your body language suddenly changed…]

Tatsu shook his head, mentally happy that she was using her 'Goldeen' voice again. [No… I'm fine. Just… Tired.] He replied slowly. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a pain inside of himself. Like something was telling him that he was losing her, but… he couldn't bring himself to tell her that… she was too happy.

He felt the change in pace as Misty sped herself up. [Well, don't worry; I'm sure we'll reach my mother soon.] Her tone was warm and her right thumb started to stroke Tatsu's back scales in comfort. [You must be exhausted from that smokescreen. I don't think you ever released a smokescreen of that magnitude before.] A small giggle escaped her and Tatsu mentally smiled. [It even looked like you were trying a _Leer_ attack on Ash! It was very cute.]

Tatsu straightened up a little. 'What does she mean _try_ a Leer attack? That _was_ a Leer attack! The fiercest Leer attack EVER!' Tatsu relaxed himself back into Misty's hand, resting his head on top of Misty's left thumb, sulking. 'It was definitely _not_ "cute".' He mused to himself.

[With a little more practice, I think you could have the scariest Leer attack in the seas!] Misty suddenly said confidently, trying her best not to let on that she could tell he was sulking upon hearing her previous comment.

Tatsu's head perked up and he desperately wanted to turn around to see Misty's face but feared the consequences of that with their current speed. [Really?] He asked, hopeful.

[_Of course_! Ash was pretty lucky to catch you before you had proper training.] Misty said with a smile in her voice.

Tatsu returned to his former posture, [Yea! He wouldn't have stood a chance otherwise!] Tatsu said enthusiastically.

Misty laughed and gave a nod despite the fact that Tatsu couldn't see it. [Yup. I guess you have to show him next time you see him – in a friendly way, of course. Maybe a demonstration or a friendly battle?]

Tatsu's eyes glimmered with a newfound purpose. A spark was lit, and Tatsu now looked forward to his next meeting with the black haired boy. He promised to give _Ash_ a chance and he's going to do just that, maybe not exactly in terms of friendship but something a little hazier. Tatsu was now determined to give Ash a chance as his newly found rival.

A cold current swirled around Kumiko as she spotted a bed of rocks. She took a deep breath and tried to keep her composure. [This is your will?] She felt the current leave her, and go down into the bed of rocks, swirl around once, swaying the various plant life resting there before circling her once more. She took another deep breath, closed her eyes, and gave a small nod, [If we must.] She replied in a low tone before feeling one last odd current swirl around her in acknowledgement before fading away into the distance.

Kumiko grumbled as she stared into the last location where she felt the figure. She was tempted to ignore the order and continue to swim up north, but the currents would now most likely provide resistance. She hated her position in life, it felt like she was a slave to _Their_ _Bidding_ but she had learned a long time ago that she couldn't fight _Their_ _Will_. Regardless of what she did some things were just inevitable…

'This being one of them' She reluctantly thought to herself.

Kumiko looked behind her – no sign of Kasumi yet. The Goldeen merely shook her head. [They're going to be late…] She said to herself.

She floated around unsure of what to do now. Things were always more eventful in her previous days. She had lived a long life – far longer than any "normal" Goldeen should. Then again, she stopped being a "normal" Goldeen when she was sentenced.

She turned around slowly to take a glimpse of her elegant tail fin. The tail fin was a source of pride to many Goldeen, to Kumiko it served as a reminder of the past – the highlights of her life could be seen flashing through Kumiko's mind every time she managed a glance at the elegant and delicate scales.

She smiled, wondering what her daughter thought of when she looked at her own tail. Unlike Kumiko her daughter had the ability to see her tail fin as often as she liked instead of on the whim of the waves. Her long shape was human in nature; while Goldeens had a distinctive oval or round shape. Kumiko's smile widened. Her daughter had a Goldeen shape, for the most part, when she first hatched. She had a very round Goldeen body that consumed most of her upper body right up until her underarms. Her belly was white like a Goldeen but a small parting of thinner scales allowed a small belly button to be seen; a reminder of the tie it once signified with her own distant human.

. . . . . .

"_It's an outtie!" Mrs. Clause had said during her first delegate meeting with Kasumi in Kumiko's care. She sounded rather amused as she absentmindedly played with Kasumi's small red curls._

_[Is that common?] Kumiko had asked, rather confused about anything related to baby humans._

"_Yes, they tend to go in with time." She replied calmly with a smile. _

"_Mahbabodee!" Kasumi said with glee as she stretched her pudgy arms and pectoral fins to reach for Kumiko. _

_Kumiko stared back at the child, her child, and for the first time in a long time something amazing happened – Kumiko cracked a very small smile._

_Mrs. Clause watched the delegate with a content smile before stepping in, "I'll watch her, dear, please rejoin your normal spot with the others."_

_. . . . . .  
_

Mrs. Clause was correct about the belly button and before Kumiko knew it not only had Kasumi's belly button turn into an "innie" but she was also growing quickly. Her pudgy arms became less round and slightly longer, and her body was slowly thinning out, her Goldeen figure moving further down, even though her scales remained and covered her body. When she was about four cycles old Kasumi had finally discovered her tail fin in a way Kumiko could never relate to.

_. . . . . .  
_

_[Mother, look!] Kasumi called out._

_[What is so important, child? You know I am tardy for my next assignment.] Kumiko asked while vaguely looking behind her._

_[I know… But look what I can do!] Kasumi had said with joy._

_Kumiko stopped briefly and turned around; with a gesture of her pectoral fin Kasumi began her act._

_Kasumi happily twirled around in circles for Kumiko before extending her hands out and grabbing two of the three ends of her tail fin. [Ta da!] She said as physics took her weight and forced her body to be on the bottom of the lop-sided circle while her fin and hands were at the top, her two pectoral fins hung limply facing down. [I call it "The Bell!" Like the ones we see at the meetings in the North!]_

_Kumiko let out a small smile before releasing her laughter._

_Kasumi smiled brightly, [Do you like it?] She asked while still maintaining the pose._

_[Greatly so!] Kumiko answered._

_Kasumi swam up to her mother and hugged her. [I'm glad. I love it when you laugh, Ma'ma.]_

_Kumiko cupped her daughter's face in her fins, [I love you, my dear, sweet child. Come, I shall give you a ride.] Kasumi swam above her mother and held on tight as Kumiko took off, a "piggyback ride" as one human delegate termed it._

. . . . . .

Kumiko sighed and smiled bitter-sweetly. When you lived a life as long as Kumiko's, time had little value. But her daughter… If she had known how quickly she would be gone she would have cherished the time they spent together more, would've made more time to spend together with her. Now… Now she felt like it was much too late.

Kumiko wasn't an idiot. If _They_ stopped her here it must've been because Kasumi found _him_ in some way. She never understood why _he_ even came into Kasumi's life – Kumiko even wondered if it was something They predicted or if it was simply two souls calling out for each other. She once heard Their ramblings, and thought she heard about a "promise" or "deal." Perhaps this human was important to Them in some other life? Either way, Kumiko figured it was inevitable, just like certain upcoming events.

She could close her eyes and imagine the days and even weeks to come. The one thing Kumiko couldn't imagine was the end of this summer adventure. What would her daughter do? Would Kasumi stay with the boy - now a young man - or stay with her? The fact that she couldn't predict the answer scared Kumiko more than she would like to admit. Beyond that… She still needed to tell her daughter the truth…

But… Would she even be given the opportunity to tell her now?

'I had her whole life to tell her and two cycles completely devoted to trying!' She mused to herself bitterly. 'But… No matter how many times we swam past _that_ island. I just… couldn't do it.'

[MOTHER!] She heard her daughter's voice from behind her.

[Kasumi?] She asked herself while turning around. Sure enough, her daughter was swimming towards her, carrying Tatsu in her hands. [Kasumi, why are you carrying Tatsu? I have never known him to indulge himself in your offers.]

[We just knew something good would happen today and couldn't wait to catch up.] Kumiko gave Misty a skeptical look. [And look, Mother!] Misty continued, looking past her, [You've found a bed of rocks! Look at all the food down there!]

[Yes… This is where we shall stay for a short time.] Kumiko spoke up.

[Short time?] Tatsu asked.

[Yes; only a short time. When the currents are in our favor, we shall continue to Sinnoh waters.]

Misty floated frozen in place, only a short time to spend with Ash… After seeing him for the first time in eight long years the thought of leaving him again so soon was heart wrenching.

Tatsu caught the sad glance Kumiko had while looking at her daughter before she continued, [Until that time, however, we shall stay here.] Kumiko then looked at the seahorse. [Tatsu…]

Tatsu gulped, he'd been caught! She could tell he was hiding something, he just knew it! Oh no! Mother Goldeen was scary enough when she wasn't angry, what would she do now that she had a reason to be upset with him?

[Tatsu, your schooling shall begin upon the morn's first light.]

Tatsu went bottom-up for a moment before quickly regaining his composure. [S-schooling?]

[Naturally.] Misty answered. [You need proper training remember? You might not be a Goldeen but I'm sure mother can teach you a few standard water-Pokémon attacks.] Misty said while mock jabbing the water in front of her.

[We are not Fighting Pokémon, Kasumi. Let us try not to act as savage as they do.] Kumiko said with a warning eye towards Misty.

[Heh, sorry, Mother.] Misty replied.

Tatsu looked back and forth between the two; how can they act so casual? [B-but I thought _you_ didn't know _any_ attacks, Misty! Why didn't you go to school?]

Misty only smirked at Tatsu.

[_Kasumi_ may not know any attacks, the Gods know we've tried, but she is very knowledgeable about water Pokémon.] Kumiko answered, placing a slight emphasis on 'Kasumi' in response to Tatsu's 'Misty.'

[Yup! Attacks of every kind of water Pokémon, about what stage they learn it, special abilities, their nature… All kinds of things! For example,] Misty stated proudly with her index finger pointed high, [Depending on your parents, my dear Tatsu, you might know: Flail, Aurora Beam, Octazooka, Disable, Dragon Rage, Dragonbreath… oh, and of course, Splash." Misty listed off.

[I would disregard Splash, Kasumi…]

Both Tatsu and Misty laughed at this; it was true Splash could hardly be considered an attack – if anything it was an instinct a water Pokémon had when caught out of water.

[Besides Splash, I sound pretty powerful!] Tatsu giggled with a smile in his eyes.

Misty giggled happily as well, [Well, not so fast Mr. Hotshot. I doubt you can even recall those moves, even _if_ your parents passed them to you.] She said with a smile while playfully poking Tatsu in the stomach.

[I don't understand, how will I know if I know them…] Tatsu moaned.

[You will know when you know, Tatsu. While many Pokémon can learn a new move within one battle, other Pokémon take longer.] Kumiko started to explain, [Each Pokémon can learn a finite range of attacks. While Horseas and Goldeens share some attacks there are others that you must discover on your own.]

Tatsu turned to Misty, his eyes pleading for a clear explanation.

[Y'see, Tatsu, the attacks we can learn are encoded into the very fiber of our being. When Arceus-ô created us, it couldn't give every Pokémon every attack in existence. We wouldn't be able to handle that kind of power. Instead, Arceus-ô divided certain specialties among all Pokémon so that for every strength we have a weakness, therefore maintaining balance. And, while all the attacks we'll learn naturally are encoded within our very life-force, Arceus-ô knew if we knew all these powerful attacks as hatchlings we would surely destroy ourselves and anyone nearby. So Arceus-ô was wise enough to have built in "locks," making that move hidden within ourselves until the time comes when we're able to handle the power.]

[Most humans associate this sudden realization as a 'new move' brought on by 'leveling up'] Kumiko continued, [The truth stands that Pokémon simply learn these techniques when we're able to handle them. Most of the time we are able to cope with the new power due to a wide range of experience in battle, but this is not always the case.]

[There are also cases when Pokémon can learn from a human device called a Technical Machine! From what I've heard the device instructs you on how to find the power inside of yourself to perform a certain move. Of course, not every Technical Machine could be used on every Pokémon, and there's a limited number of Technical Machines a Pokémon can learn, therefore the balance remains. Right, Mother?] Misty asked with a smile.

Kumiko nodded.

[Mother actually helped to negotiate the terms of the humans creating and implementing those Technical Machines!] Misty stated proudly. [I wasn't born yet but I'm certain she did an amazing job in those negotiations.]

Tatsu's eyes widened as he looked back to Kumiko. He had heard stories from his father about diplomats between Pokémon and humans. The Gods themselves chose them, a prestigious and diverse selection of Pokémon that typically lived in the wild until a set season where they all came together. This council, comprised of both Pokémon and humans, had maintained balance and peace between the two worlds for hundreds of years through tough negotiations.

[Were you really a diplomat, Mother Goldeen?] Tatsu asked in disbelief.

[Yes, I was.] Kumiko stated neutrally, [However, unfortunately, due to my position, I could not give Kasumi my full attention while educating her. She was often forced to observe water Pokémon on her own while I attended to my duties, or forced to go to tutors while the council was in session.] She said sadly, an undertone of regret in her voice. [On the other fin you, Tatsu, have my complete devotion now that I am free of my obligations.] Kumiko said with newfound energy and a strict determination.

[B-but Mist-Ka-Kasumi can't know _that_ much!] He turned to Misty, [You didn't even know a Vaporean! So obviously, you don't know _everything_ about water Pokémon! It's proof that you also need to be schooled with me!] Tatsu pleaded.

Kumiko froze for a second and frowned. 'Vaporean…' The sound from the bantering in front of her prevented her from getting lost in her own thoughts and forced her attention back on the duo.

Misty patted Tatsu on his head, [Nice try, but no. I want to explore the area.] She said with a wink while slightly sticking her tongue out.

Tatsu puffed his cheeks in a pout. 'That's not true! She's going to see Ash tomorrow. Grrr… And I wanted to be there too. How do I know if I can even trust the guy.' Tatsu looked at a giggling Misty, 'I mean Misty saved my life, I owe it to her to make sure she's not going to endanger her own.'

[Tatsu, c'mon. Stop making that pouting face! It's too cute!]

Tatsu perked up from this. [So cute that you'll stay with me tomorrow?] He asked with the biggest pouting eyes he could muster.

Misty giggled again, [Nice try, but I'm free as a Mantine tomorrow. You're on your own with school. It's not that bad, Tatsu, I promise.]

Kumiko shook her head and chuckled lightly at the scene in front of her. The sound was so faint that it would have normally gone unnoticed if it wasn't for a well trained fin-like ear, which caught the sound like a man starving of thirst first takes in water.

Misty instantly redirected her attention to her mother and began the immediate prodding, hoping that Tatsu will soon catch on and join in the fun. [Mother, was that a laugh I heard from you just now?]

Kumiko's eyes widened slightly upon being caught, [Of course not, Kasumi. There was nothing even remotely humorous about anything that has transpired these past few minutes.]

[Really? Not even Tatsu's big red eyes begging for company in school?] She gave a quick wink to Tatsu who finally caught on.

[Oh, please, _PLEAAASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,_ Kasumi, stay with me!] Tatsu begged, while making sure to say "Kasumi" instead of "Misty" this time around.

[I'm sorry Tatsu, but you'll just have to be a good little Horsea and go to school just like the rest of the Pokémon in the ocean.] Misty replied while wagging her index finger back and forth, her other arm and pectoral fins placed firmly on her sides.

Tatsu's eyes grew wider and became watery, [But Kasumi! I don't _need_ to learn about other Pokémon! I just need to know about other Horseas and Goldeens like you! I can manage! I promise!]

Misty shook her head, [I will not have any young Horsea of mine be ignorant in this vast sea. There are _far_ too many Pokémon and _far_ too many dangers for you to run into.]

[But, Kasumi!] Tatsu's eyes were on the brink of tears.

[I won't take no for an answer.] Misty stayed firm while crossing her arms, her pectoral fins following suit.

[Hahahahaha!] Kumiko finally let out the laugh she was holding in.

Misty smiled at Tatsu and gave his dorsal fin a fin-slap in congratulations.

[See, I _knew_ you were laughing, Mother.]

Kumiko tried to calm herself down but continued to laugh despite her efforts. [You were the same way when you were little, Kasumi.] She said after her laughter died down. [It was like watching a scene between you and me from many cycles ago.] Kumiko snuggled into her daughter as Misty rapped her arms around her in a hug.

Misty smiled and hugged her mother tighter, [I'm glad you found it amusing. I love it when you laugh, Ma'ma.]

Kumiko smiled in her daughter's arms, [I love you too.]

Tatsu's eyes beamed a smile, happy to help give Misty this moment with her mom. Even though the two always traveled together sometimes they would seem miles apart. [C'mon!] He finally interjected, [Let's look in our new home already!] Tatsu said with a smile in his voice as he eagerly pushed (as best as a Horsea could) both Goldeens down to the bed of rocks.

* * *

Ash took a huge gasp as he removed his oxygen mask and reached the surface of the water. "Phew. Nice to get that off, huh, Pikachu?" Ash turned to see his mouse companion also surface.

"Pika!" He said in agreement as he held the mask in his paw for Ash to take.

With a smile, Ash took the mask from his mouse friend and placed the smaller one next to his own mask before putting both in his pocket.

Both looked over to the boat only a few feet away.

"Shall we go back?" Ash said with a wink.

"Pika!"

Ash gave a nod before shouting, "BAYLEEF! BULBASAUR! WE'RE READY!"

His two Pokémon came to the boat's railing.

"Baaaayyyyy!" "Bulbasaur!" Both Pokémon shouted happily while extending their vines.

Bayleef's vines wrapped around Ash and Bulbasaur's around Pikachu.

"Pika PikakaPika!" Pikachu thanked the bulb Pokémon while shaking off the water from his fur.

"Bulba! Bulba! Bulbasaur!" He laughed while holding up his vine in mock defense from getting hit by the water.

"Thanks, Bayleef!" Ash said while petting the top of her head.

"Baayleef!" The Pokémon replied happily while setting Ash down and immediately snuggling as close as she could to her master.

"About time you two return. Look, it's already sunset!" A loud and annoyed voice sounded.

"Thanks, Gary. Nice to be back." Ash said with an edge of sarcasm, he looked around the boat and frowned. "Where are you anyways?"

"W-welcome back." Tracy was the first one within sight. The sweat drop rolling down his cheek implied that Gary had been complaining for quite some time.

"So I take it you came back un-victorious?" Gary finally made an appearance, leaning against the wall to the small cabin in the middle of the boat.

"HA! You wish!" Ash grinned as he suddenly stood proud and gave a 'V'-victory sign with a wink.

"Pika Pikachu-pi!

Both Tracy and Gary stood there dumbfounded.

"Y-you mean you found her?" Tracy asked, completely stumped.

"Impossible…"

Bulbasaur smiled at this. "Bulba? Bulbasaur saur?"

"Pi! Pikachu Pikachu-pi pika!" The mouse replied happily.

Bayleef frowned, although her crush on Ash mellowed with evolution, she couldn't completely ignore this rival for Ash's affections, especially now that she was confirmed to be in the area. The leaf Pokémon joined Pikachu and Bulbasaur, needing to know more facts.

Ash walked over to the human duo, a huge grin on his face. He gave Tracy a nod in thanks as he handed Ash a towel to wrap around himself. Ash noted Gary was already dry, meaning that they must've been waiting for him for quite some time. A pang of guilt struck Ash upon realizing this.

"Sorry for making you wait…"

"It's okay. I'm going to lift anchor and start heading back to Pallet Town. We should make it back before dark." Tracy said while taking off. "Don't start the story without me though!" He shouted back.

Ash smiled and gave a nod.

Gary stared intensely back at Ash, "Are you really serious? Are you certain your oxygen mask was working correctly and you didn't hallucinate down there?"

Ash simply gave Gary the widest, cheekiest grin, "Nope, I really found Misty, _my_ Misty."

**End Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **From here on out the story hasn't been beta-ed. It's funny returning back to this story because I did write many of the first few chapters in the beginning of the second arc. I'm wondering if my style will change once I get to the chapters I haven't written yet.**  
**

**Rating**: PG to PG-13**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters, but I do owe this story line. :)

**_Note: [ Brackets ] indicates Pokémon language while "Quotes" indicates human language._**

* * *

Ash and Pikachu swam in the ocean water. Masks and goggles on, Ash looked back and forth. Where was she?

"Isn't this where we saw Misty yesterday, Pikachu?"

"Pika…" Pikachu looked around, "Pi!" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Ash frowned slightly, "I wonder where she is…" he mumbled to himself, concern becoming more evident in his tone.

"Ash!" A voice sounded. Ash turned to his right to see a familiar, red headed figure waving at him.

"Misty!" Ash called back with a quick wave before beginning to swim her way.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu quickly followed.

Bubbles from Ash's giggles floated upward as he swam; even at eighteen he still couldn't contain his happiness and it tended to escape in bouts of laughter.

In the distance he could see Misty's eyes shimmering with equal joy. They'll finally be together, just like they promised.

"There you are!" A menacing voice echoed in the sea.

"Pi?" Pikachu stopped; Ash looked at his surroundings but could only see ocean blue water…

"I've been waiting for our rematch, Maideen."

Misty froze in place, joy replaced by shock.

"No Horseas around this time?" The increasingly familiar male voice asked in mock disappointment. "_Aww,_ too bad…"

Ash looked to his left again, finally being able to see a man in the shadows, 'Isn't that… the swimmer from the TV?'

"Misty!" He called while resuming swimming to her.

Misty frowned, nodded in understanding, and began to swim faster towards Ash.

"You're not getting away this time." The swimmer smirked. He turned to his pikachu, "Pikachu, give her the most powerful Thunder attack you have!"

"Piiii… kaa…"

Ash's eyes widened, "No. Pikachu redirect it now!"

"CHU!" The swimmer's pikachu screamed.

Misty spun to the left, dodging the attack.

"CHU!" Another attack came and Misty swam downward.

"CHUUU! CHUUUUU!" Pikachu called out as he tried to redirect the thunder attacks to the best of his ability.

It didn't make sense, Misty was within his line of sight and both of them swimming as fast as they could… Then why? Why didn't it seem like they were getting any closer?

Pikachu panted, exhausted by his efforts and needing a small break. At that moment a jolt of electricity hit her. Misty tried grinding her teeth, bearing the attack, but when it failed to ease, her body gave her little choice but to let out her agony. "Eeehhh-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, completely paralyzed.

Ash could only watch in horror before he pushed himself to swim faster. "C'mon, Pikachu!" He said quickly to his tired electric mouse, "Misty! Just keep swimming!" Ash shouted, while grabbing two pokéballs from his belt.

"I-I… Can't…" Misty muffled out while trying to hold back her screams, pain evident in her voice, and tears dispersing into the surrounding water. Shakily she tried to reach out. "Ah-Ah-Sh!"

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Now…" The swimmer pulled out a pokéball and enlarged it. "Pokéball! Go!"

"Misty!" Ash shouted as he reached out his hand, fingers just grazing hers.

The red ball hit Misty, and a red light slowly began to engulf her, pulling her away. Another shriek of pain went out more agonizing than the last.

"MISTY!" Ash screamed.

"PIKACHU-PI!"

The ball locked.

Ash paused for a brief second, eyes widened in disbelief, as he saw the pokéball sink down towards the ocean's floor he could see the silhouette of a familiar figure slowly unveiling itself from a blanket of thick red swirls. Ash quickly snapped himself out of his shock and released the two pokéballs in his hand. "Squirtle! Buizel! Help get Misty!" He shouted.

"Squirtle!" "Buizel!" Both shouted while immediately beginning to swim towards the sinking nude figure.

Ash swam as quickly as he could, trying not to be concern by the streams of blood that began to swirl around the ocean as she sank in the water. She was human – _human_! Her body looked like she was covered with severe fresh burns – as though all the scales she once had was violently ripped off.

"Pikachupi…" Pikachu muttered sadly, tears evident in his voice.

"Don't even think about that, Pikachu." Ash commanded, immediately understanding Pikachu's thoughts and not wanting to think of _that_ result himself. "Things can be better than they appear…" It was a stretch, to say the least, but… It was possible, right?

Squirtle and Buizel caught Misty from underneath and brought her naked figure to Ash.

He held onto her tightly, taking off his oxygen mask and immediately giving it to her. Placing her head on his shoulder and her chest firmly pressed against his, as he swam up to the surface of the ocean. He didn't see any bubbles coming from the mask – indicating that she wasn't… He didn't want to think about it and instead pushed himself to swim faster.

Once they reached the surface Ash took off the mask and immediately examined her. "Misty!" He shouted but her head just hung limply against his shoulders. "Misty, wake up!" Ash looked around, but there was nothing, just ocean.

Ash grinded his teeth and shook his head. With more force than before he tried the only thing he could and shook her shoulder. "Wake up!" His voice began to quiver.

The three Pokémon looked on the scene with sad eyes. "Pikachupi…" Pikachu said quietly as tears silently began to roll down his face.

"Wake up!" Ash repeated, tears welding up in his eyes. He held her at mid-arm's length. "Wake Up!" He shouted, but her head went limp, unable to support its weight and confirming… Ash could no longer hold it in; he tried one last shake before breaking down in choked sobs.

He pulled her body close, firming his grip on her shoulders, "This isn't fair…" He muttered tears streaming down his face. "I should have swam faster, should have gotten my Pokémon out sooner. This just isn't fair… After so long… you're taken away from me again… No… No. No!"

* * *

"No!" Ash gasped while suddenly sitting up; sweat dripping off him.

"P-pi?" Pikachu mumbled sleepily before peaking an eye open. "Pikapi…?" The mouse yawned while rubbing the opened eye.

"It's… It's…." Ash looked at his empty arm, "…nothing, Pikachu… Just a nightmare." Ash said with a small apologetic wave, beads of sweat still dripping from his face. "Go back to sleep."

Pikachu moved a little closer to Ash's head before walking in a small circle and planting himself down – back to sleep within a minute.

Ash smiled at his electric friend and gave him a few pats before raising his right hand to his heart. It was gradually beginning to slow down.

He took a few deep breaths to help calm his nerves. "It was just a nightmare." He repeated quietly to himself. "Nothing more than a nightmare."

With that self-assurance, Ash laid back down in a second attempt at sleep.

Outside the window a light pink ball of light hovered, looking in.

[I'm surprised you did that…] A light purple figure hovered behind. [You've never been one to torture humans; what was the purpose of that?]

Inside the pink aura the white cat smiled.

The purple cat laughed and shook his head, [Perhaps you're baiting me, but this is becoming increasingly intriguing.]

**End Chapter 9**


End file.
